We'll make up a story
by Lisa Boon
Summary: One shots about the 1960s TV band The Monkees that people give me or I just write. Lovely cover done by Timespace64.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello. So I have been doing this** _ **Supernatural**_ **one shot story called 'Everything but the kitchen sink' mainly it's a bunch of** _ **Supernatural**_ **oriented one shots that I either write or people give me. I got to thinking, if I can do** _ **Supernatural**_ **one shots I might be able to do** _ **Monkees**_ **one shots.**

 **So this is my first attempt at a Monkees one shot and I'm sorry for any mistakes I may make. Please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP.**

 **Requests and reviews are welcome.**

 **I'll do any kind except slash! I don't like reading slash so I'm not writing it.**

 **Also, I do not own The Monkees.)**

Peter liked thunder storms, for the most part. He loved the smell and how everything looked fresh and clean afterwards and the lightning flashing across the sky looked pretty. Yes in the daylight Peter liked storms. However at night he hated it. He knew it was dumb and there was nothing really to be afraid of. Rain and thunder couldn't hurt you, lightning could, but only if you were outside. Peter was inside in bed listening to the booming of thunder drowning out Micky's snoring and using all of his willpower not to yell. No one else in the pad knew he was afraid of thunderstorms, how could he tell them that he was scared of a little thunder and lightning. Another crack of thunder sounded and Peter leapt from his bed stuffing his fist into his mouth to try not to yell. Placing a hand over his thumping heart he tiptoed past Mike and Davy's beds and opened the door and snuck out into the hall. Feeling his way down the staircase and stubbing his toe on the chair he made it to the kitchen and paused, hoping he didn't wake anyone up. Satisfied that he didn't he opened the fridge and in the glow of the fridge light he grabbed the carton of milk and turned around to set it on the table to grab a glass. Just then another flash of lightning blanked the sky lightning up the kitchen and he nearly dropped the milk carton in surprise. Mike was leaning up against the wall leading in from the living room and kitchen.

"Hey Shotgun. Can't sleep?" Mike asked smiling slightly as he stepped into the kitchen turning the light on and taking the carton from Peter.

"Jezz Mike," Peter whispered squinting trying to get his eyes adjusted to the suddenly blinding light "What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I heard you leave the room and come down into the kitchen so I thought I'd see what you were up to." The Texan said grabbing a small sauce pan and pouring some milk into it and putting it onto the stove then he grabbed a spoon and started stirring it so it wouldn't burn.

"So, can't you sleep Pete?" Mike questioned looking at the fair haired man who was sitting at the table. Peter shook his head.

"The storm is keeping me up." Peter admitted sighing.

"Ahh, yeah, pesky things thunder storms." Mike said as another flash if lightning shot across the sky followed by a boom of thunder. Peter shuttered, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mike. They were silent the only sound was the booming of the thunder and the scraping of the wooden spoon against the sauce pan.

"Can you get me two mugs please?" Mike asked finally braking the quiet as he took the milk off the burner. Peter got up and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter. Mike then went to another cupboard and grabbed some hot chocolate mix that they had bought last December, something Davy insisted on for some reason or another, and spoons from the drawer he opened up the container and added two spoonful's to one mug and three to another. Then turning back to the stove Mike grabbed the hot milk and added it into the chocolate then after putting the pan in the sink and filling it up with water to soak he set one mug down in front of Peter and sat down across from him stirring his hot chocolate thoughtfully. Peter took his mug and started stirring his own chocolate mixture not looking at Mike.

"You know," Mike said as he looked at his friend "My aunt always said that thunder is Angels bowling." Peter looked at Mike in surprise. How did Mike know he was scared of storms?

"Yeah, my mom said that as well." Peter said "Still…there's something about thunder storms that freak me out at night. I mean in the day its fine, I have things too keep me occupied, you know, music, doing random stuff…" Peter trailed off taking a sip of hot coco.

"Yeah, it's night when things start to get to you." Mike nodded as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. Peter just nodded. They sat in silence until they were done then Mike took the cups and rinsed them out.

"Think you'll be able to get back to sleep?" He asked. Peter yawned and nodded. The rumble of thunder was further away now and the lightning seemed to be coming slower and slower.

"Ok then, come on." Mike said and shutting off the kitchen light he followed Peter upstairs.

"Good night Mike." Peter said yawning again as he crawled into bed.

"Good Night Pete." Mike said flopping down onto his own bed and listened as the final rumbles of thunder rolled away and Peter's breathing slowing down to the deep even breathing that sleep brings.


	2. Back in a little while

**(Yeah, I have no clue where this one came from, but I hope you like it.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I did look it over but sometimes I'll miss one.**

 **Thank you so much to Timespace64 for your review on the first chapter and for your request. I'll have it out soon. Thank you also for those who read the first chapter.**

 **I don't own** _ **The Monkees**_ **)**

He slammed the door behind him and dropped the keys onto the floor. He'd be trying to find them later when he needed to return the car, but for now he didn't care about that. He shuffled to the kitchen tripping over Davy's tambourine and cursing. How many times had he told Davy to put his interments away? Finally he got to the kitchen and opened up the fridge not looking to see what was taped to the front. Who cared? Finding what he was looking for the man lumbered onto the deck and watched the ocean and drank.

He dragged himself into the house and hung the keys up on the nail that was used to hang up the calendar as well. He made his way to the kitchen and opened up the fridge looking inside. Finding what he was looking for he took it out and let the door shut behind him not bothering to look at it. He knew what it said and it didn't change the fact.

He walked quietly into the house as if he was trying not to wake people up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Reading the note that was taped to the front on the fridge he suddenly felt sick to his stomach and hurried to the garbage can to throw up. After cleaning himself up a little he returned and took the faded note off and sat down at the table. He gazed at it his mouth forming the words.

 _Mike,_

 _Peter, Davy and I went to get some groceries. We'll be back in a little while, hopefully with some stuff to make supper with._

 _Micky_

The only problem with that was they weren't 'Back in a little while' they were on the way back home and someone ran a red light smashing into the car. Davy was killed almost instantly, Peter held on for a few days in the hospital but eventually he died as well. Micky was the only one left, but he wasn't Micky anymore. The zany, fun loving person that he was, was gone, in his place was someone who stared at the wall and didn't talk, couldn't talk. According to the doctors Micky was a vegetable, he'd never recover. A few tears slipped out of Mikes eyes and splashed the paper. Mike pushed the paper away got up, passed the tambourine he tripped over months ago he went out onto the deck and looked out at the ocean and finally let himself cry.


	3. A date

**(This one is a request from my friend Timespace64. I hope you like it.**

 **All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.**

 **Thank you so much to Timespace64 for your review on the first and second chapter. Sorry I made you cry, hopefully this one will make up for it. Thank you also to everyone who has read this story.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.)**

She made her way to the bar hoping to get away from the annoying British guy next to her and thinking it would be easier to spot her friend. She moved through the crowd squeezing in between some people and finally got to where she was heading. Sitting down next to a guy in a hat with a pompom on top who was watching the dancing crowd with a frown on his face she turned to order.

"I'll have whatever it is that Mr. Hat next to me is having." She said to the bartender.

"Mr. Hat?" The guy questioned looking at her.

"Well I don't know your name." She said looking at him.

"True, and how do you know you'll like what it is I'm havin'?" The guy drawled looking at her.

"I don't, I always wanted to say that though and thought tonight would be a good night to try it out."

"I see. Coke." Hat guy said. The girl looked at him.

"What kind of a name is Coke?" She asked not wanting to laugh at it but couldn't help but let a chuckle escape. The guy smiled and shook his head.

"No, what I'm having, it's a coke a cola."

"Oh." She said giggling a little "Sorry."

"It's alright." The guy grinned as he took a sip of his coke.

"So, what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She said. The guy raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Well if we are going to have a conversation I don't want to be calling you Hat guy the whole time." She said as her drink arrived.

"It's Mike." Hat guy said holding out his hand.

"Charlotte, but friends call me Lottie." She explained taking his hand.

"So, should I call you Charlotte or Lottie?" Mike asked cocking his head to the side.

"Lottie is fine." She said taking a drink. Mike nodded and drained his coke and ordered another one.

"One good thing about being in the band is we get unlimited drinks." He grinned.

"Oh, you're in a band?" Lottie asked her green eyes going wide. Mike nodded.

"I'm in a band called 'The Monkees' we're performing tonight, just taking a break before our next set." Mike said.

"Oh, what do you play?"

"Rock mostly, although we toss in some country from time to time."

"I meant what interment."

"Oh." Mike said his cheeks going slightly pink "I play guitar. My buddy Micky plays drums and sings, Davy, another friend, sings, plays maracas and the tambourine and our friend Peter…well Pete plays a lot of different interments but mainly he plays guitar or piano on occasion he'll play the banjo."

"Do you sing?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah, but not that often." Mike said.

"Why not? I bet you have a good voice." Lottie said smiling slightly.

"Nobody wants to hear me sing." He sounded almost bitter as he said that glancing again at the dance floor. Lottie smiled, took a swig of her coke and took his hand.

"Want to dance?" She asked pulling him off the bar stool he was sitting on.

"I thought you were waiting for your friend?" Mike said confused.

"Yeah, but she'll find me or I'll find her later." Lottie smiled and led him out onto the dance floor.

"So, who was the chick you were dancing with Mike?" Micky asked in a teasing tone as he backed the car out of the parking lot later on that night after the show was over.

"Mike has a girlfriend?" Davy asked in surprise.

"Shut up…she's not my girlfriend, her name was Lottie." Mike said looking pointedly out the window.

"Lottie's a nice name." Peter commented from the back.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl." Mike sighed.

"Did you get her phone number?" Micky questioned.

"Well, I-I didn't ask for it." Mike said.

"Aww Mike." The drummer sighed as he stopped to wait for a red light.

"I thought it'd be weird if I asked for her number so I-" Mike started to say then clammed up.

"Yes!" Micky said eagerly looking over at the Texan.

"I may've gave her the number to our house." Mike said. The reaction was not what Mike expected. Peter whooped, Micky honked the car horn and Davy patted him on the back grinning.

"Will you guys knock it off…you're actin' like a bunch of weirdos." Mike smiled slightly.

"We are…a bunch of long haired weirdos." Micky quipped.

"So what does this women look like?" Davy asked.

"Well…she has red hair and green eyes-" Mike started to say before Davy interrupted him.

"Oh, was she wearing dark blue bell bottoms and a kind of ruffled off white top?" Davy asked describing Lottie's clothing.

"Yeah, why?" Mike asked looking at the shorter man. Davy frowned a little.

"Well, there was this girl at the club who I was chatting up and she turned me down then headed over to the bar and she looked like the girl you described." An awkward silence filled the car.

"Look Davy," Mike finally said "If she calls to set up a date, I can say no."

"What do you mean if?" Micky asked as he pressed the gas and the car picked up speed "Any girl who goes out with you would be lucky to have you as their date." Mike stared at Micky.

"Well they would." Micky said turning onto another road.

"Anyway, that's alright Mike, you can go out with her." Davy said "Besides, I have a date with a blond tomorrow night at six."

"All right, If-if you're sure." Mike said hesitantly not wanting to take an opportunity away from his friend.

"Mike, I'm positive. You go and have some fun." Davy said shaking his head and leaning back against the GTOs seat.

"Alright then." Mike grinned "Thanks Davy."

"Don't thank me I didn't do anything." Davy smiled looking in front of him at the green hat that was bobbing up and down as Mike talked to Micky about something else.

A few days later three young men looked at a forth as he fussed a little with a button down black shirt as he got ready to go out with the girl he met at the club.


	4. Why Mike shouldn't yodel

**(So this one came about when I found a CD where Mike was singing a song and then he started to yodel.**

 **I don't own** _ **The Monkees**_

 **Thank you to Timespace64 and Marisa star for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Reviews are most welcome.)**

It was a relatively quiet day at the Monkees beach house Davy and Micky where up-stairs trying to decide if a pair of jeans could be worn for one more day before they had to be sashed when a horrible noise met their ears.

"What was that?" Davy asked timidly looking at Micky.

"I don't know, you don't think Peter is trying to cook again do you?" Micky asked.

"I hope not, last thing we need is for you to do your werewolf impression." Davy answered rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like someone is already doing that." Micky said sticking his head out the door and yelling for Peter. Peter came out of the bathroom holding a cleaning rag.

"What is it Micky?" He asked looking up at the drummer.

"Are you cooking again?" Micky asked.

"No, I'm cleaning the bathroom…why?" The blond asked frowning slightly.

"Then what was that noise?" Davy asked.

"What noi-" Peter was about to ask when they heard it again.

"That noise." Micky said as he and Davy came down the stairs.

"Sounds like someone's trying to give a cat a bath." Micky said as they all walked around the house trying to find the sores of the racket. Peter looked out on the balcony and that's where he found Mike strumming his guitar and yelling.

"Hey guys I didn't find a cat but I found Mike." He said opening up the door and stepping outside "Hi Mike."

"Hey Pete." Mike said strumming the guitar again and muttering under his breath "What where you saying about a cat?"

"Oh, Micky said that he thought someone was trying to give a cat a bath." Peter explained.

"Oh." Mike nodded clearly not paying much attention to what Peter had just said and picked up a pencil and wrote something down.

"You going to come back in and help us clean?" Peter asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a second, I just want to figure out how to get this to sound right."

"Alright." Peter nodded and left.

"Well did you find out what the yelling was?" Davy asked looking at Peter.

"No, but I found Mike outside." Peter said jerking his thumb to where Mike was.

"Ahh, you don't think Mike could have been making that noise, do you?" Micky asked.

"Why would Mike just randomly start caterwauling?" Davy answered just as Mike came in with his guitar.

"Hey Mike. Do you know what that noise was a little while ago?" Micky asked in way of greeting.

"What noise?" Mike asked putting his guitar away and going into the kitchen and grabbing the broom.

"Davy, Peter and I heard this awful noise, sounded like, I don't even know what." Micky said.

"No, I didn't hear any noises." Mike said as he started whistling as he swept.

A few days later after a pretty late night with a gig that went pretty good three men were jolted out of a sound sleep at the early morning hour of seven thirty.

"There's the drowning cat again." Peter commented as Micky buried his head under the pillows.

"Make it stop please!" Davy complained as he got out of bed to find the source of the noise. Peter got up and followed and sighing Micky dragged himself out of his bed and followed his bandmates out of the room noticing that Mike's bed was empty.

As soon as they got down stairs there came a banging on the door. Peter gulped and looked at Davy and Micky.

"I'll get it." A voice said and the noise stopped as Mike got down from the bandstand still in his pajamas his dark hair tousled and peeked out.

"It's Mr. Babbitt." He said in a confused voice as he opened the door. "Good Morning." Mike said cheerfully as their landlord came storming into the house.

"Alright Nesmith, where is it." The older man asked as he began to look around the house calling and whistling.

"Where's what?" Mike asked confused.

"The _dog_ Nesmith, the dog. I heard one last night and now this morning, where is it!" The landlord snarled "Where are you hiding it?"

"Dog?" Mike asked confused then it dawned on him what Mr. Babbitt was talking about "Oh that was no dog that was me."

"You!?" Four pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Yeah, you see, I thought it might shake things up a little if we got a song that required some yodeling. See." Mike said as he went over to his guitar and started yodeling. Everyone covered their ears and Mr. Babbitt left slamming the door behind him.

"YUCK." Micky said with a slightly sarcastic tone after Mike got done. He didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings, but the comment felt as though it was needed.

"What'd ya mean yuck?" Mike asked in a slight hurt tone "I thought I was getting pretty good." Davy sighed and walked over to his friend.

"Mike, look, you're a good singer, and a great guitar player, but you just can't yodel." He said "I'm sorry."

"Aww, it's alright Davy." Mike sighed "It's just everyone in my family can yodel, and well I've tried since I was a kid and never could get the hang of it but I thought I'd try again anyhow." He sighed and went into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"My mom always said that just because you come from a family that can all do one thing doesn't mean you have to do it too." Peter said going and sitting down next to Mike.

"Yeah?" Mike said adding sugar to his coffee and stirring it around.

"Yeah, so everyone in your family can yodel, I'll bet there is one thing you can do that they can't." Peter said.

"Well, I am pretty good at getting out of trouble…use to get my cousins so mad when I'd do something that I wasn't supposed to do and Aunt Kate would be madder than a wet hornet and she'd take one look at me and she couldn't do anything except scold me gently and tell me not to do it again."

"You're pretty good at getting us out of stuff as well." Davy said sitting down with his own mug of coffee. Mike smiled at him.

'Yeah, well with all the trouble we get ourselves into someone has to be able to." Mike took a sip of coffee and sighed again and got up.

"Where are you going?" Micky asked.

"Well we have a gig to play today and we still need to practice, so I'm going up to change into clothing because I refuse to go in waring this nightshirt to it."

"Why not, we all could where our pajamas, if you don't want to wear the nightshirt you could put on the purple pajamas that Davy got you for your birthday." Micky smirked.

"We are not playing in our pajamas Micky." Mike said going up stairs heaving a long suffering sigh.


	5. When love comes knocking at your door

**(Alright, this one is for Marisa star who asked for a one shot about Peter falling in love. I hope this is what you wanted Marisa.**

 **I'm sorry this has taken a while to get put up.**

 **All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I don't own** ** _The Monkees_** **.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

 **Please leave a review.)**

He had stopped by the book store to pick up the new science fiction novel for Micky…that's when he met her. Petite with dark brown hair he didn't see her until he fell into her trying to grab the book.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Peter said quickly getting up and helped her up only to knock over a tower of books "I'm sorry." He apologized again as he bent down to help pick up the books at the same time she did and they clonked heads.

"Ow!" They both yelped at the same time rubbing the affected areas.

"Oh dang, I'm really sorry." Peter whispered "I was trying to get this book for a friend of mine and well…" he trailed off as she looked at him her brown eyes laughing slightly.

"It's ok, you wouldn't believe how many times a day people run into me." The woman smiling as she got up "I should start wearing a sign that says 'I'm Walking here' or something." Peter grinned and pushed himself up off the floor.

"Or bright colours, like a traffic light." He said.

"Hey that's a bright idea…get it bright!" The woman said cracking up at her own joke "My name's Vicki" She said sticking out her hand "I work here."

"Peter." Peter said taking her hand "I was getting this book for my friend Micky. It's his birthday in a few weeks and he has been talking about this book since he heard it was going to be coming out."

"Oh, I heard that was going to be a good book." Vicki said "Here lets go over to the check out and I'll ring it up for you."

"What about the mess?" Peter asked waving his hand to the books that where on the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about that I'll pick them up before my-"

"Vicki!" A voice screeched out "What is going on here!"

"Boss gets back." She sighed "Hi Jack." She said turning around forcing a smile onto her face.

"What is going on here?" Jack demanded as she stormed in out of the back room "I come in from my lunch break and find the shop as if a bull had been plowing through it!"

"I'm sorry." Peter said yet again "It's my fault, don't blame Vicki. She didn't do anything." Jack looked at him.

"It's not her fault?" Jack asked looking at the blond who was clutching the book he had bought "maybe you'd like to help her?" He snarled. Peter looked at Vicki then at his watch, he told Mike he'd be back within an hour then at Vicki again. One look into those brown eyes and he knew he couldn't leave her to pick up the mess he technically made.

"Yeah, alright." Peter said putting the book down on the counter and made his way back over to the books.

"Peter, you don't have to." Vicki said as she followed him. Peter smiled at her.

"It's no problem really, I caused the mess so it's only fair that I help pick it up." He said as he stacked books up onto a cart.

"Thanks." She said "You're really sweet." She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Peter grinned and some books toppled out of his arms and back onto the floor. Vickie giggled as he bent to pick them up again. Finally they got all the books back on the proper shelves and Peter payed for his book and said good bye to Vicki.

"Maybe I'll see you around." Vicki said putting the book into a bag for Peter.

"Yeah, maybe." Peter nodded and walked out the door. All the way home he thought about her kicking himself for not asking for her phone number, Davy would of, but then again Davy didn't really _need_ to ask girls for their phone numbers, they just gave it to him. He heaved a sigh as he walked into the house and into the bedroom to hide the book then flopped down onto his bed.

"Hey Pete, are you ok?" Davy asked looking at him.

"I don't know." Peter said sitting up looking at his roommate.

"Well, what's wrong?" Davy probed.

"I met a girl." Peter said "She seems really sweet and nice and nice."

"Yeah, I got that she's nice." Davy said smiling "Where did you meet this nice girl?"

"At the bookstore when I went to get a book for Micky's birthday."

"Ahh. You have got to be the only guy that I know who would pick up a bird in a bookstore." Davy said laughing slightly. Peter shrugged then flopped back onto the bed.

"What's this about picking up birds in bookstores?" a voice asked as Mike came in and leaned against the door frame "Peter, you ok there buddy?"

"He's in love with a chick he met at the bookstore." Davy explained when Peter didn't answer.

"Oh boy." Mike said grinning "how did you met?"

"I-I crashed into her." Peter said "I was trying to get a book for Micky's present and didn't see her." He quickly explained as Mike and Davy laughed.

"Did you get her number?" Davy asked still laughing slightly.

"No, I didn't ask." Peter said "but-" he started to say then jumped from the bed and ran to where he stashed the bag with the book in it and dug around for the receipt.

"What is it?" Mike questioned exchanging puzzled looks with Davy.

"It's in here somewhere-a ha found it!" Peter said smiling letting the bag fall to the floor with a thump, holding up a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Davy asked.

"The receipt." Peter said "Maybe she-" his face fell as he looked at it and found nothing in it "put her number on it." Peter let out a sigh and flopped back onto the bed.

"Well, maybe you can go back to the bookstore and get her number?" Davy suggested patting Peter on the back sympathetically.

"Yeah, Pete, don't give up." Mike said "Anyway, I just wanted to let you tow know that Micky and I were going to take a walk." He crossed over to the door and left leaving Davy and Peter alone.

"So, want to go for a walk?" Davy asked. Peter looked at him.

"We could go back to the bookstore so you can get that girls number?" he suggested.

"Yeah, alright." Peter said getting up "but you're staying outside." He joked pointing a finger at the shorter man.

"Why, what would I do?" Davy asked looking bemused as he followed his friend out the door to the bookshop.


	6. A nerfs a nerf

**(Hello. How are you all doing today? I got another chapter for you and I hope you all like this one. It was pretty fun to write.**

 **This idea came from the 1970s Nerf ball commercial that** _ **The Monkees**_ **were in.**

 **This is not looked over by any except myself so if there are any mistakes I am to blame.**

 **Thank you to Timespace64, Marisa star and Bartholomew-Kazpian for your reviews and ideas.**

 **I don't own** _ **The Monkees.)**_

"Board, board, board." Micky chanted from the floor as he tossed a nerf ball up into the air and then caught it.

"Go and take a walk then." Suggested Mike looking up from the book he was reading.

"I don't want to take a walk, it's too hot out." Micky said grabbing the ball and sitting up to look at his friend.

"Then go for a swim." Mike snapped "Just quit saying board over and over…it's driving me nuts." He went back to his book so he missed the look in Micky's eye.

"Ok Mike." Micky said grinning as he sat back down "panel, panel, panel, panel."

"Micky." Mike growled.

"Sorry." Micky said "but you did tell me to quit saying board." Mike sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked from the bandstand where he was reading his own book.

"Upstairs so I can read my book in peace." Mike answered sending Micky an annoyed look as he went upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Here Davy catch." Micky said suddenly tossing the lime green ball at the other young man in the room. Davy who had just come out of the bathroom caught it with ease and tossed it back to Micky who tossed it back to Davy. They tossed the ball back and forth for a while until Davy lobbed it to Peter. Peter was caught off-guard and it fell to the floor. Peter put his book down and picked up the ball and flipped it to Micky announcing "Monkey in the middle!" as Micky tossed it back to Peter as Davy tried to grab the ball.

"Come on guys. Let me have a go." Davy complained as he tried to get it but missed as Micky tossed it around him to Peter.

"Try to get it Davy…you know the rules." Peter laughed as he caught it and taunting his friend slightly he held it over his head out of Davys reach.

"Your mean Pete you know that?" Davy said as he jumped up trying to get it.

"No I'm not, you're just mad." Peter said tossing it to Micky again, then spying another nerf ball, hot pink this time, and tossed that one as well "Here we'll even the odds for you." He grinned.

"Alright, let's see how many we can keep going!" Micky shouted as he threw one back.

"Guys this is not funny!" Davy said but he grinned slightly as he tried to grab one of the balls.

"I'd say otherwise." Micky grinned. They didn't relies that their voices where getting so loud until Mike stuck his head out of the bedroom door.

"What is going on here?" He asked looking at his three bandmates. The nerf balls stopped flying as they all looked slightly shamefaced.

"Ahh, well." Peter stuttered.

"He started it!" Davy said pointing at Micky who bent down to pick up one of the balls.

"Yeah, blame me." Micky joked as he took careful aim and sent the hot pink ball up to Mike. Mike didn't have time to duck or anything so put his hands out and caught it. Davy sighed, logical Mike would put a stop to it. Mike walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Micky sighed.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked "Now it won't be as fun."

"We still have some nerf balls you know." Micky said picking up a bright orange ball and another lime green one.

"Duck!" Davy yelled startling Micky right when something went whizzing by his head. He looked up and there was Mike standing at the top of the stairs grinning.

"You want a war? You've got a war." He said coming down hurriedly.

"Oh, crap." Micky said running as Mike picked up a ball and tossed it to Peter who grabbed it and pelted it to Davy as Micky tried to grab two at once from both Mike and Micky. Soon all four young men were laughing and yelling. They didn't notice just how loud they were until a knock came on the door.

"Shhh." Mike said trying to stifle a giggle as he made his way to the door "Who is it?" He called out as a ball went sailing past his head from someone.

"Your landlord." Mr. Babbitt said "Open up." Mike turned to the others and sighed as he opened the door. There stood Mr. Babbitt his lips pulled back in a snarl and his foot tapping.

"Oh, hi. Mr. Babbitt." Mike started to say more but Peter who had already started to toss another nerf ball at him let it go and it smacked Mike right in the head. Mike calmly picked up the bright yellow ball his cheeks flushed with embarrassment from getting caught acting so immature.

"What is going on? People can hear you from the street and are complaining." Mr. Babbitt said.

"Sorry, we were just having a little bit of fun…guess we got carried away." Mike almost whispered "We'll be quieter. Sorry if we disturbed everyone."

"See to it that you are." Their landlord snapped and left. Mike closed the door and slowly started to pick up the nerf balls that where now strewn across the room.

"Jezz, what a crab." Micky said as he watched Mike pick up.

"Yeah well, I'm just glad he didn't get after us about the rent again." Mike said finally getting the last ball from the kitchen. Then with a wicked grin he walked over to Peter and holding his arms up as high as he could he let all the nerf balls shower down on the bass player. Peter looked at Mike who had a satisfied smile on his face.

"You are going to pay for that Nesmith." Peter grinned picking up one of the balls and moving his hand back to toss it.


	7. Cookies

**(Here's another Monkees one shot for you all to enjoy. At least I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Thank you so much to Timespace64, Bartholomew-Kazpian, Guest and Marisa Star for your reviews on the last chapter.)**

He moved the bowl around with ease creaming the butter and sugar together scraping the sides down humming to himself hoping he wasn't waking his roommates up. It had been a stressful few days with working two different gigs one in the afternoon at Pop's place the other at the Vincent Van-go-go in the evenings, both on the same day. They'd end one job then head right over to the other and play until closing then head back to the pad and crash then wake up and start it all over again. The good thing was that the almost bare cupboard was now fully stocked so they could have meals for a few weeks and their rent was payed up. Yet Mike couldn't sleep for some reason. That's why he was in the kitchen beating butter and sugar together, baking helped him unwind. Mike stopped the beaters and listened, no sound came from up-stairs as he set the secondhand hand mixer down gently and made his way to the fridge to grab the egg carton. Cracking an egg in to the bowl he turned the beater on again to mix it in then added in another. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't see anyone sitting at the kitchen table until he turned around to put the eggs back.

"Ahh, Micky!" Mike yelped in shock almost dropping the eggs "What are you doing up?"

"I went to go use the toilet and saw a light on in the kitchen." Micky answered "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here to make cookies." Mike answered honestly grabbing the milk and the tablespoon from a drawer.

"Oh, I didn't know you could bake." Micky said getting up and wandered over to the bowl. Mike shrugged.

"Being the second oldest of four siblings whose mother worked, you learn how to or you starve. Wash up and I'll let you help me out" Was the Texans reply and Micky hurried over to the sink and washed and dried his hands.

"What would you like me to do?" Micky asked as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Do you know how to measure flour?" Mike asked handing Micky the measuring cups.

"Yeah." Micky said taking them and the bowl and set it on the table. Going over to grab a spoon and knife from where they kept them Micky got to work. Soon the last pan of chocolate chip cookies where in the oven and Mike was running water in the sink to clean up.

"Here, want to clean out the bowl?" He asked handing Micky the bowl and spatula. Micky looked at him.

"What?" Mike asked.

"You're letting me have sugar before we go to bed?" Micky asked.

"Mick, you're just naturally hyper alright, sugar doesn't make you hyper, but if you don't want it, I'll take it." Mike said going and sitting down at the table his feet crossed at the ankles he dipped the spatula into the bowl and scraped out some left over cookie dough and plopped it into his mouth.

"Mmm." Mike closed his eyes and sighed a small smile playing on his lips. Micky shook his head laughing slightly and sat across from Mike.

"What?" Mike asked opening his eyes and looking at the drummer.

"Nothing." Micky said reaching over, sticking his finger into the bowl to grab a little bit.

"Hey, get out, this is mine." Mike teased pulling the bowl over to and putting his hand around it "I asked you if you wanted it and you said no."

"I never said 'No'" Micky laughed trying to get another lick.

"Grab a spoon." Mike sighed as Micky bounced up and grabbed a spoon. Mike scraped as much as he could onto it for his friend before handing it back to Micky then got up and put the bowl into the sink and started to wash it. As Mike finished up the last of the dishes Micky removed the last cookie sheet out of the oven to cool before removing them to a plate.

"Aren't Davy and Peter going to wonder where the cookies came from?' He asked as Mike stuck the cooled cookies into the cookie jar.

"Maybe." Mike answered.

"What are we going to tell them?" Micky asked.

"That I made them." Mike said "It's not going to be a secret that I like cooking and baking." Micky looked at him.

"Then why do you do it at night?" Micky asked.

"Because I like cooking at night, it's peaceful, and my mom baked at night as well." Mike put the lid on the jar and slid the jar back against the wall as Micky wiped down the counter. After the kitchen was cleaned up to Mike's approval they turned around and headed upstairs to bed. The aroma of cookies still lingering in the kitchen.


	8. Appendicitis

**(This one is for Bartholomew-Kazpian who asked for a one shot where Davy gets appendicitis and gets his appendix removed.**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to get put up but better late than never.**

 **All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Thank you so much to TimeSpace64, Murdock Calavicci, Marisa star, and Bartholomew-Kazpian for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I have never had appendicitis so, most of the symptoms for it I got off the internet and interviews from my friends who have had it.)**

Davy whimpered in pain as he clutched his side. He had the flu before but not like this. He didn't know that the flu could be so painful. Shaking he curled up on his side away from the door hoping his bandmates would think he was asleep and leave him alone. No such luck. The door opened quietly and he heard footsteps coming over to the bed.

"Hey Davy, feeling any better?" Mikes voice asked as he put his hand to Davys forehead. Davy groaned and curled up into a tighter ball.

"You feel warm." Mike said but before he could go to get the thermometer Davy's hand reached out and clung onto Mike's wrist.

"It hurts." Davy whined not being able to stop the flood of tears "Mike it hurts so much. Make it stop."

"Davy, what hurts, where dose it hurt?" Mike asked calmly knowing it would do no good to panic.

"M-my stomach. Oh God make it stop." Davy choked out then yelled in pain, making Peter and Micky run into the room.

"Mike, what did you do to make Davy holler like that?" Micky joked looking at the dark haired man.

"Nothing Mick," Mike said frowning at his bandmate "I think there's something really wrong with Davy, he says his stomach hurts."

"So, we all get belly aches from time to time." Micky said.

"Yeah, but do you get a belly ache that has you cryin' and running a fever?" Mike asked worry etched in his voice as Davy clung to his shirt sleeve.

"Well, no." Micky answered now worried as well.

"What do we do?" Peter asked biting his lip.

"Call 911." Mike said calmly "Micky help me get Davy moved out onto the couch."

"Right." Both men said as Peter ran off to make the call and Micky helped Mike carry a screaming Davy out to the couch.

"Don't tell Peter this yet," Mike said in an undertone to Micky as he looked at the blond as he gave the address "I don't want him to panic, but I think Davy may have appendicitis." Micky's eyes grew wide.

"You think so?" He whispered. Mike just nodded as Peter came back.

"Well?" Micky asked looking at his friend.

"An ambulance is on the way." Peter announced "They said to keep him calm."

"Alright." Mike nodded as Davy continued to whimper slightly still not letting go of Mike's hand.

"You'll be alright Davy." Mike whispered "We'll get you some help." Soon they heard the cry of sirens telling them that the paramedics where there. Peter ran ad got the door while Micky moved out of the way for them. They rushed in and took a look around and spotted Davy on the couch.

"Is this the young man?" One of them asked. Mike bit back a retort and just nodded as he made to step back but Davy wailed as they started to move him and reached out for Mikes hand again.

"It's okay Davy, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Mike said gently as the paramedics put him onto a stretcher and started to carry him out Mike following right behind "Is it alright if I ride with you?" He asked the female paramedic as she nodded yes he turned around to talk to Micky.

"Micky, I'm riding with Davy, you and Pete follow in the car, lock up the house." He said quickly and then climbed in and they were whisked off to the hospital. Micky and Peter did as Mike asked swiftly and followed behind them.

Hours later Mike was still pacing up and down the hallway in the hospital fear and worry still etched in his brown eyes.

"He'll be okay right Mike?" Peter asked.

"Of course he will." Micky answered when Mike didn't reply.

"Here." Micky said handing Mike something in a cup. Mike took it and took a sip then made a face.

"Sorry, I know it's bad, but it's the only stuff they have." Micky apologized. Mike waved off the apology and took another sip of the coffee. Finally the doors opened and a doctor came out still wearing scrubs and his hair in a cap,

"Are you the family of David Jones?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Mike said quickly looking at him. The doctor nodded once and sighed.

"Oh God, don't he's not-." Micky said as colour started to drain from his face.

"No, no, he's alive." The doctor said knowing how it looked "we had to remove his appendix but he's in recovery and should be able to go home in a few days if nothing happens."

"Thank God." Mike whispered sinking into a chair his head in his hands.

"Thank you doc." Peter said "Can we see him?"

"He's resting right now, but if you're quiet I'll let you peek in just so you can see for yourselves that he's alright." They followed the doctor down the hallway to a room hallway down. They looked in and there was Davy, pale and frail looking fast asleep in the bed. Mike walked over and looked at his sleeping form nodded once and pulled up a chair sitting down.

"Mike, maybe we should go, I mean, he's asleep." Micky said.

"You two can go home, I told Davy that I wasn't going to leave, and he'll more than likely panic when he wakes up in here." Mike told them.

"Well-" Peter hesitated looking at Micky for help. Micky shook his head.

"Alright then, you call when you're ready to go and I'll pick you up alright?" Mike just nodded not taking his eyes off the Englishmen. He heard Micky and Peter leave and he sighed and took a drink of the coffee that Micky had gotten him and grimaced. Hospital coffee was gross, but he'd rather put up with gross coffee then have Davy think he didn't keep his promise of being there for him.


	9. Learning to ride

**(This one is for Murdock Calavicci who wanted a one-shot with one of the boys falling off their unicycle. I hope you like this one.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **Thank you so much to Bartholomew-Kazpian, TimeSpace64, Marisa star, and Murdock Calavicci for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

"Micky, please be careful on that." The Texan said as he watched his roommate get on to a unicycle and try to get his balance.

"Don't worry Mike." Micky said "This will be easy." Mike sucked his cheeks in as Micky let go of the wall and peddled forward. He lasted all of three seconds before he toppled over and landed sprawled on his side.

"Micky, you okay?" Peter asked from the kitchen where he and Davy where playing cards.

"Fine." Micky said bouncing up from the floor.

"Maybe we should take this outside?" Mike suggested as Micky made to grab the one wheeled bike again.

"Yeah alright." Micky agreed and started to wheel it outside Mike grabbed his jean jacket and hat quickly followed.

"Do you have another one of those?" Mike asked casually as he held onto the unicycle as Micky got back onto it.

"No, this is the only one." Micky said as he tried yet again to get his balance "Why?"

"No reason." Mike said "Ready?" Micky licked his lips and nodded and started to peddle as Mike held on to the seat and Micky shoulder.

"Ok, you can let go." Micky said as he picked up speed.

"You sure?" Mike asked as Micky felt Mikes hand leave and he wobbled for a few seconds before he fell over again, right into a hedge.

"You alright?" Mike asked walking over.

"Why did you let go?" Micky asked turning accusing eyes onto Mike. Mike looked at him with one eye brow raised.

"You told me to." Mike said "Next time I'll hold on longer. Want to try again?" Mikey nodded and got up. Mike grabbed the unicycle and held it out to the drummer.

"Don't let go this time." Micky said as they steadied it. Mike sighed but nodded.

"These training wheels aren't making it any better." Micky grumbled as he crashed yet again.

"Keep trying Mick," Mike replied "You'll get it."

"Hey Mike," Micky suddenly exclaimed "You want to try?" Mike looked at him.

"I don't know…" He said apprehensively.

"Oh, come on…worst thing that could happen is you could crash into a car." Micky said grinning.

Mike glared at him.

"Real comfort there Micky." Mike snapped.

"Come on…just once." Micky wheeled looking at Mike.

"Fine." Mike sighed "Give the thing here." He held out his hand for the unicycle and Micky handed it over.

"Ready?' He asked once Mike was situated on the one wheeled bike.

"As I'll ever be." Mike said.

"Ok, here we go." Micky announced as they started walking picking up speed. Mike held out his hands trying to get his balance then Micky let go. Mike teetered for a few seconds and then flopped over onto the grass.

"You okay Mike?" Micky asked. Mike nodded as he got up holding onto his hat and brushing off dirt.

"Let's try again." Mike said grinning as he walked over to grab the unicycle.

"Alright." Micky said shrugging to himself as Mike walked back over to him.

"Hold it steady." Mike commanded as Micky took the bike and held it as Mike got back on and pushed off.


	10. Cookies part 2

**(This is from my friend Timespace who requested a follow up to the chapter cookies. Please go and read that one before you read this one if you need to refresh your memory.**

 **Thank you to Murdock Calavicci, TimeSpace64, Bartholomew-Kazpian, and Marisa star for your wonderful reviews.**

 **This is not looked over by anyone but myself and an online spell checker thing. If you see any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them as soon as I can.**

 **I don't own** _ **The Monkees.**_

 **Also, for thoses who are intersted and have a Wattpad account, I have a story up on Wattpad called Monkee Bible. Basicly it's just a bunch of random stuff about The Monkees. You'll need to create an account though. My pen name on there is Monkee66)**

Davy woke up to Peter shaking him hurriedly.

"Peter,what's the matter?" He asked through a yawn.

"Davy, some one was in the house last night." Peter answered cconcen in his blue eyes. Davy looked at his friend.

"Yeah, Mike, Micky, you and me." Davy answered.

"No, someone other then us." Peter said grabbing the shorter mans arm and began to pull him to the door.

"Woah, slow down there Pete." Davy exclaimed as he stumbled a little over his own two feet.

"Someone was in the house last night and made cookies!" Peter said as he dragged Davy to the kitchen and pointed to the table. There in the middle was a plate with a few chocolate chip cookies on it. Davy looked at them.

"Peter, why would someone go through all the trouble of braking in just to leave us cookies?" he asked as he meandered over to the coffee pot.

"I don't know." Peter admitted then his eyes got wide and he jumped up and down like a little kid on Halloween "Do you think there where cookie elves?" Davy looked at the blond slightly confused.

"Cookie elves?" Dave repeated "Peter there-" he started to say but then shook his head it was of no use to try to tell Peter something that he wanted to believe in "maybe."

"Do you think they're safe to eat?" Peter asked as he picked one up and started to examine it.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Davy asked as he turned the coffee pot on and turned towards the table.

"Well you know in fairy tales if people eat anything make by fairies they get stuck in the fairy realm." Peter answered. Davy looked at Peter, it never cease to amaze him how much knowledge Peter had on different things.

"Is that so?" He asked going over and sitting down. Peter hummed as he continued to look at it.

"Morning." A voice said making Peter jump.

"Micky...don't do that!" He snapped lightly glaring at Micky as he walked over to the kitchen table.

"Sorry Pete, didn't mean to scare ya." Micky said "Are you going to eat that or just look at it?"

"Where did it come from?" Davy asked.

"I told you Davy ,a cookie elves brought them." Peter said. Micky snorted.

"What?' Peter asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Micky answered filling away Peters cookie elves statement to tell Mike later as he grabbed a cookie and took a bit.

"yummy." He announced through a mouth full. Peter and Davy needed no other coaxing and both of them took one.

"Theses are good." Davy said slightly surprised.

"Yeah, they are." Micky nodded as he grabbed a coffee cup and opened the fridge and grabbed the milk to wash down the cookie with.


	11. Ramblin'

**(AN: I do not own The Monkees. This one shot came about when my friend Hellokittyofevil and I got to talking about weird stuff people say while half asleep…and then this happened.**

 **Hellokittyofevil does not have an account on this sight, it's just the pen name she picked out.**

 **Thank you so much to Murdock Calavicci, Bartholomew-Kazpian, Mari star, and TimeSpace64 for your reviews. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

It had been a long day but none of them where tired yet so Davy proposed that they watch a movie for a little bit. Mike, Micky and Peter agreed and after changing into pajamas they all sat down to watch whatever movie was on. It turned out to be an old Roy Rogers film, a movie that normally would have Mike paying attention to everything that was going on. But almost as soon as the movie started Mike was fast asleep his head on Micky's shoulder. Looking over at the Texan Davy started laughing slightly.

"Aww, isn't that adorable?" He teased as Micky made to wake Mike up. Micky rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

"Mike," He called softly patting Mikes shoulder.

"Hmm, leave me alone Sean, I don't wanna go and do that, we'll get in trouble." Mike mumbled. Micky looked at Davy and Peter.

"Who's Sean?" Peter asked.

"And what would they get in trouble for?" Davy questioned.

"No clue." Micky said as he made to get Mike up again.

"Come on Mike, get up, you're making my shoulder hurt." Micky complained as he shook Mike again.

"I'll give you a real hurt somewhere if you don't leave me alone." Mike snarled as he lifted his head up from Micky's shoulder.

"Yeah, ok Mike." Micky said "Come on, let's go to bed." Mike got up took two steps and tripped over his own two feet falling hard on the ground.

"Hey Mike, you ok?" Peter asked going over to Mike.

"Hmm, I'm a cat…I can sleep anywhere." Mike mumbled as he made to do just that and sleep on the floor.

"Ahh, right ok, but you're not sleeping on the floor." Peter said as he grabbed Mikes hand and helped him get up exchanging amused looks with Davy and Micky.

"Watch me." Mike said as he allowed Peter to help him up and turned to go upstairs but then paused and turned around and looked at Davy.

"Oh, hello!" He said waving at his friend as though he had not seen Davy in years.

"Hi Mike." Davy said grinning.

"Hey, know what we should do?" Mike said as Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikes hand and started to lead him up the staircase.

"What should we do?" Davy asked as he followed them.

"We should get Renee and go to Florida."

"Ok, why Florida?" Davy asked.

"Because then Sean can't find us and get the money dummy." Mike said "Unless Tom tells him. If Tom tells him then we'll need to go to Norway." They had reached the bedroom now and Peter opened the door and flicked the light on.

"Hey! It's the sun!" Mike said excitedly pointing at the light. Micky burst out laughing.

"No, Michael, that's the bedroom light." Peter explained as he gently pushed Mike in the direction of his bed.

"It's not the sun?" Mike asked almost disappointedly.

"No Mike, it's not." Davy said as he crawled into his own bed "You can see the sun tomorrow alright, now go to bed."

"Oh, okay." Mike seemed happy with that and got into bed and fell asleep.

"What was that all about?" Micky asked as he clambered into his own bed as Peter shut the light off.

"No clue, but I want to know who the heck Sean, Renee and Tom are. And where the money came from." Peter said as he laid down.

"So do I," Davy agreed "I've never heard Mike mention anyone by that name before, but hey least I get to go to Florida and Norway with him."

"Yeah, along with mysterious Renee." Micky answered.

"And by the sounds of it you're on the run from ether a gang or the police." Peter chimed in "I'm glad I'm not going." Micky was going to answer when more mutterings came from Mike.

"Look Peter, I really don't care if the kangaroo in purple, we are not keeping it!" Mike said from his bed. Micky shoved his fist into his mouth the keep from laughing again while Peter just looked at Mike.

"Where would you get a purple kangaroo?" Davy asked.

"I don't know." Peter said as he chuckled and rolled over "Come on let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, good night." Davy said as he to laid down and rolled over.

"Good night you two, watch out for purple kangaroos." Micky said still laughing slightly.

"Oh be quiet." Peter said.

"How about all of you shut it so we can sleep?" A heavy Texas accent said.

"Ok sorry Mike. Good night." And within moments all four of them where fast asleep.

The next morning when his friends tried to question him about it Mike didn't remember anything.


	12. Stood up

**(AN: Here's another chapter for you.**

 **Thank you so much to Murdock Calavicci, Bartholomew-Kazpian, TimeSpace64, and Mari star for your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you guys thought it was funny.**

 **I don't own** _ **The Monkees**_ **or any of their songs.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one.)**

Pausing to look at her reflection in the window she smoothened the knee length blue dress and adjusted her glasses then took a deep breath and walked in. It was a newer club/restaurant place and it was packed. A band was playing on stage and people where dancing as she looked around for her date. She couldn't find him, so sat down at a table near the door and waited. A waitress came by and gave her a glass of water and asked if she was ready to order. She shook her head no and raising her voice a little to be heard she said that she was waiting for someone. The waitress nodded and hurried off to get another table. She sipped the water and waited watching the band. She smiled slightly and looked at her watch, he was a few minutes late, but that was alright. She thanked the waitress as she came by with a menu and sipped her water as she listened to the band playing. They were good, she glanced around again wondering if she may've just missed him come in or something but she didn't see him. Licking her lips she picked up the menu and pretended to read it and glanced at her watch again. He was now a half hour late and she got a horrible feeling that she had been stood up. Taking another drink of water to try to get the lump that had formed in her throat away she looked out at the dance floor again willing herself not to cry. The band had taken a brake and _The Who_ was playing from the speakers. Taking a deep breath she turned back to her water and fiddled with her dress and hair.

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart, traffic was horrible then I couldn't find a parking place." A voice said making her jump. She looked to the seat across from her and was startled to see the drummer from the band sitting down. She opened her mouth in shock. He smiled making his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"My name's Micky, just play along." He leaned over and whispered as he picked up the menu and looked at it.

"Did you decide on what to have?" He asked in a normal voice.

"I'm not really hungry." She mumbled and Micky nodded his understanding and ordered himself a sandwich with some fries. When it came he pushed it to her.

"I thought I told you I wasn't hungry?" She asked as she took the offered food and brought it to her lips.

"Your stomach say otherwise." Micky said smiling. She grinned back as she continued to eat.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as she took another drink of her refilled water glass.

"Not really." She said but Micky looked at her and before she knew it she was spilling her soul out to him. How a football player in her class had asked her out to this club and how she thought that maybe this was going to be different but he never showed up.

"And now I'm thinking that I'm just destined to be alone." She sniffled and tried to brush the tears away with her hand but ended up smearing her mascara. Micky, for his part stayed quiet through the whole thing and when she was done and tried to wipe her eyes he handed her a napkin. She sniffled again and blew her nose.

"Thanks." She choked out "I needed that."

"Your welcome." Micky smiled "For the recorded….that guy is a jerk, you can do better than him." She smiled. She was going to say something to him but another guy came up behind her.

"Micky, there you are, our brake is over we need to preform again." Micky looked at him and nodded.

"Alright Pete, tell Mike I'll be there in a few seconds." The man, Pete, nodded and carefully made his way through the crowd and back to the stage.

"You going to be alright?" Micky asked looking at her. She nodded.

"Alright." He got up to leave but turned around again "I meant what I said, you can do better than a guy like that. You deserve better." Then he made his way up to the band stand whispered something to his bandmates and sat behind the drums.

"This song is for someone out in the crowd that needs a little cheering up." He said and counted them off

" _Sometime in the morning_

 _A simple thought occurs to you_

 _and you hold her."_ He sang out looking out at the crowd and spotted her and grinned. She shyly smiled back and took a deep breath. The Micky was right, she could do better than the jerk, finishing up her sandwich she found a guy sitting by himself and asked if he wanted to dance with her, up on stage Micky grinned as he watched the girl spin around on the dance floor with the guy, yes, she was going to be fine.


	13. Worry

**(Hello.**

 **So here's another chapter for you.**

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **Thank you also to Murdock Calavicci, Bartholomew-Kazpian, Maristar, and Timespace64 for your reviews.**

 **Unedited but I did my best on spelling and grammar so if you see any mistakes blame me.**

 **I don't own The Monkees….but if I did I call dibs on Mike!)**

Mike bit his lip as he worked out the bills that had collected over the past month. They finally payed off the keyboards that Peter had been wanting to get and the doctor bill from when they all got the flu…so that gave him some wiggle room, but not much. He yawned and looked at the clock then went back to the numbers. They had to pay their rent this month, if they didn't Mr. Babbitt was going to toss them out. Scribbling down how much the rent was and subtracting form the previous number Mike let out a groan and put his head on the table. His shoulders shook as he tried and failed to hold back a sob of despair. After everything that needed to be paid off was paid they were left with twenty dollars to get them through the month for food and other little things, no take that back they were left with fifteen dollars because they needed laundry money. Mike took a deep breath to calm himself down and bit his lip again as he went over the figures one more time to make sure that he didn't forget anything, the number was still there clear as day they had fifteen dollars to get them through a whole month. He glanced at the bandstand where his guitar stood, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. His guitar was how he made a living. Mike didn't know how they were going to get by on just fifteen dollars, but he'd find a way. He always did.


	14. Christmas

**(Hello. Happy Holidays to you all. I hope you have a wonderful time with family and friends. This will be my last posting for the year. I will be back next year though so don't worry.**

 **This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my friend Timespace64 as a Christmas present. I hope you like it Timespace.**

 **Thank you so much to** **Murdock Calavicci and Maristar for your reviews and requests.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.)**

Mike stuck his tongue between his teeth as he put the last piece of tape on the package he was wrapping.

" _There we go."_ He thought as he brought the last two presents down from the bedroom and stuck them under the tree. He had gotten Micky, Davy and Peter out of the house saying that he needed them to go and pick up something from the store and with Peter in tow, it would take a good two hours because the whole of Malibu had been decked out for the holidays and Peter wanted to see everything. Mike sent all three of them out so he could have time to wrap their presents. They weren't anything really flashy or expansive but Mike hoped they'd like them anyway. Nodding to himself Mike turned his attention to the rest of the pad to clean it. He had just gotten the downstairs tidied up when the door opened and his friends came in loaded down with bags.

"Good Lord you three, I asked you to go and get a half gallon of milk….not a Christmas dinner and all the trimmings." Mike joked as he hurried to help carry bags over to the table.

"Yeah, well." Micky said putting a bag down on the table with a thud.

"You do know we're only going to be here for tonight right?" Mike said as he opened one of the bags and started to put stuff into the cupboards and fridge.

"Oh we know, but we thought we'd get stuff for the New Year as well so we won't be coming home to bare cupboards." Davy told him as he put a half gallon of milk into the fridge.

"Oh, good thinking." Mike answered as he handed Peter a can of cranberry sauce his eyebrow raised.

"How did you three afforded this? I only gave you a five dollar bill."

"Easy," Micky answered as he pulled out a ham from one of the bags "with your five dollar bill the ten I had on me plus Davy's three dollars and Peters five dollar bill we had what….twenty thee dollars and we got coupons at the store."

"Okay, but the ham costed what." Mike paused to look at the price tag "Thirty dollars! How did you afforded that Mick?" Micky grinned and pulled out a coupon and handed it to Mike.

"Buy three pounds of split peas and get a free bone in ham?" Mike read off in a puzzled voice "Micky, please tell me you didn't."

"Oh, he did." Davy said "But hey at least its dried peas and we can do split pea soup with the left over ham."

"True." Mike said as they put the last of the food away "Guess we're having ham tonight."

Later on after the super dishes where washed and ether put away or left to air dry Mike grabbed his acoustic guitar and made to sit down on the couch to work out a song that had been going through his head. He was aware of the rest of the guys looking at him but ignored it smiling slightly. He knew what they were waiting for. A few minutes later he put the guitar down and looking at Micky he nodded. Micky grinned and started singing.

"Riu riu chiu, la guarda ribera." Soon the other three joined in singing the Spanish song that Micky had taught them last year. They had talked about putting it into their live act for the holidays but never really gotten around to doing it so for now it was just a tradition for the four of them to sing it right before opening their Christmas gifts. As soon as they were done Micky bounced up.

"Time for presents!" He whooped as he ran to the tree and got down to hand them out "Here's yours Davy." Micky said as he handed Davy a brightly wrapped package. Davy took it and sitting down on the couch next to Mike he ripped it open. It was a sweater. A large sky blue and dark orange coloured sweater. Davy held it up to him.

"It brings out the colour of your eyes dear." Micky joked as Mike swatted his arm. Davy rolled his eyes and Micky and looked at the tag to see who it was from.

"Thanks Peter." He smiled "I'll pack it tonight so I can were it when I'm home, it's just the thing to wear at my grandfather's house." Peter beamed.

"Mike, here's yours." Micky handed Mike a small parcel. Mike carefully opened it to save the wrapping paper.

"I hope you like it Mike," Peter said biting his lip "I wasn't sure what to get you so." He trailed off as Mike got all the paper off to reveal a book. More specifically a book entitled _The clocks_.

"Thank you Peter." Mike said as he flipped it open "This sounds like it will be an interesting read."

"Open yours Micky!" Peter exclaimed as Micky grabbed his present form Peter. Micky didn't take any time to gently take the wrapping paper off his present but ripped into it with childlike glee.

"Alright, safety goggles!" He whooped "And gloves!" and he immediately put the goggles on.

"Well how do I look?" Micky asked grinning.

"Like a person with goggles on?" Suggested Mike trying to keep a smile from his face.

"Oh, be quiet Mike." Micky laughed with no heat behind his words.

"Guess it's my turn for the presents." Micky said as he took the goggles off and passed his gifts around.

Mike opened his with as much care as he did with Peters and looked at the box with confusion.

"Err, Mick, are you sure this is meant for me?" The Texan asked as he held up a small gold chain with a heart dangling from it. Davy held back a snort of laughter.

"Ahh, no, that's for my mom…Jezz, hold on." Micky said his face slightly red with embarrassment as he dug around under the tree and found Mikes present.

"Are you sure this one is mine now?" Mike asked grinning.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Micky said as he took the necklace and placed it back in the box to rewrap later. Mike opened it and smiled.

"Thanks Mick!" He grinned as he held up a wrist watch.

"You're welcome Mike." Micky said as he handed Peter and Davy their presents "I thought you could use a new watch since Maria took your old one any you still haven't gotten around to replacing it." Mike nodded his thanks again as he put it on. Meanwhile Peter had opened his and was smelling the incense that Micky had gotten him.

"Hmm, I like this smell." He commented "Thanks Micky."

"You're welcome Peter. I'm glad you like them." Micky answered as he watched Davy open his gift. He had gotten a box of tea along with a mug that has horses on it.

"Thanks Mick." Davy grinned "I haven't had a good cup of black tea since I left England."

"Yeah well that's why I got it for you." Micky said as he reached under the tree once more to hand out Davy's gifts to everyone.

"Hey…coffee!" Mike exclaimed grinning from ear to ear as he opened up Day's gift. It wasn't just any kind of coffee though…this was fancy coffee in a bag, Mike typically got Folgers because it was cheap.

"I thought you'd like that." Davy said "After we took that trip to Berkeley and you did not stop talking about the coffee we had at that coffee shop."

"What, that was good coffee." Mike said "And now I have my own that I can make. Thanks Davy."

"You're welcome Mike." Davy answered as Micky opened up his gift from the Englishman.

"A book?" Micky asked as he held it up the book _Experiments to do at home and how to do the safely._

Mike snorted and Peter grinned.

"That's so you won't blow the house up anymore." Davy answered through Mikes laughing.

"I'm not that bad at my experiments." Micky said mock pouting.

"Yeah, try telling that to the carpet where you melted a hole or your eyebrows that you burnt off." Peter quipped making Mike laugh even harder.

"Hey, least it's better than your cooking." Micky volleyed back. Peter looked at Micky and stuck his tongue out at the drummer.

"Speaking of cooking." Peter said as he opened up his gift. Davy had gotten him a book as well _Cooking made easy._

"Maybe this will help you cooking skills." Davy joked as Peter unwrapped the other gift from Davy it was a new incense holder.

"Nice! Now I can burn my new incense in my new incense holder." Peter said as he held it up.

"Groovy, just leave a window open when you do please." Mike said as he passed out his gifts.

"Hey, I needed new socks, and banjo and guitar strings! Thanks Mike!" Peter said happily. Mike grinned relived that Peter liked the gift.

"My turn." Micky said opening his gift. It was a lab coat with drumsticks in the pockets.

"Yes!" Micky cheered "A lab coat and drumsticks!" He bounded up and gave the guitar player a hug. Mike was caught off guard but put his arms around the drummer and gave him a few thumps on the back.

"Thanks Mike, I always wanted a lab coat!" Micky turned around before Mike could do anything and went to put it on. It was a perfect fit. While Micky was trying on his lab coat Davy opened his gift form Mike. It was a coffee mug with horses on it.

"A coffee mug!" Davy whooped.

"I'm sorry it's not the-" Mike started to say but Davy cut him off.

"It's nice Mike. Thank you." Davy said "Really." Mike nodded and they watched Peter open his presents.

"A record!" Peter beamed holding up the new _The Mamas and the Papas_ album. "Thank you Mike….I've been wanting this record for a while." Mike smiled.

"Your welcome Peter, I'm glad you like it." Mike said through a yawn as he glanced at the clock.

"I think it's about time to head to bed we have a pretty early day tomorrow." Mike said as he got up stretching.

"Aww, but Mike, it's only nine thirty." Micky whined.

"Yeah, and I'm driving Davy and Peter to the airport tomorrow so they can get their flights home, then I'm heading down to Texas to see my family, but before we do any of that we need to put stuff into the freezer or toss it before it can go bad." Mike answered through another yawn.

"Okay, yeah I see your point but still." Micky grumbled as they followed Mike upstairs and into the bedroom. They changed quickly into pajamas and crawled into their beds.

"Good night guys see you in the morning." Mike said as he switched off the lamp light.

"Good night you three." Peter answered through a yawn and rolled over pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Good night Mike, Night Peter, Night Micky." Davy said as he tucked his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Night." Micky said smiling slightly as he rolled over and brought his knees up to his chest thinking about how lucky he was to have three of the best friends and band-mates in the world, little did he know Mike Davy and Peter where thinking the same thing.


	15. tonsillitis

**(I'm baaack! Did you miss me? I missed writing theses. This one is for Murdock Calavicci who wanted one where Mike has his tonsils taken out. I didn't do the surgery or anything like that I did Micky, Davy and Peter trying to convince Mike to have the surgery done but if you guys would like a follow up to this one with the surgery just let me know and I'll try to write it.**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait Murdock Calavicci, I was really hoping to get this put up for you in March but March was kind of a crappy month for me. Anyway, it's getting put up now so…**

 **Thank you to TimeSpace64, Murdock Calavicci, Maristar and Farkaskutya for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **This is not looked over so all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I hope you all like this one.)**

 _I'm not going!_ Mike handed the paper to Micky who read it and sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why not Mike? Something could really be wrong…no one should be having a sore throat for that long." Micky said as he handed the note to Davy and Peter to read as well.

"Not only that," Davy put in "but something could really be wrong and it's better to get it early then wait for it to get really bad." Mike sighed and flopped back onto the pillows and crossed his arms his eye brows knitted together and a frown on his lips. They had all thought that it was another typical sore throat that all four of them had gotten from time to time but Mikes went past the weekend and into the week he came down with chills and a fever so then they decided that he had gotten strep again. That is why Micky and Davy where trying to get him to go to the doctor.

"Come on," Peter said going and sitting down next to Mike on the bed "just a quick trip to the doctor and he'll give you some penicillin and you'll be right as rain and can sing again." Mike turned brown eyes on to the bass player and shook his head so fast that they all thought it would snap off.

"Mike will you quit being so-" Davy was about to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Micky said as he hurried out of the room and down stairs They heard voices talking and the sound of the fridge opening and closing, a few minutes later Micky came back up.

"That was Millie," He said to Mikes puzzled expression "She brought over some soup for you." Mike grinned and clasped his hands up over his head in a victory wave.

"Oh come on, my cooking was not that bad." Micky chuckled as he bobbed Mike on the head with a pillow Mike scowled playfully.

"Better then Peters." Davy admitted while Peter pretended to pout.

"I hate to agree with Davy Peter, but you're cooking…" Micky let the sentence hang in the air as Peter frowned.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying," Davy said "Will you quit being so stubborn Mike and go to the doctor?" Mike shook his head again and laid down closing his eyes.

"Guess we'd better let him sleep." Peter said getting up and walking over to the door. Mike heard Micky and Davy both sigh and shuffling footsteps told him that his friends had left.

A week later he found himself at the doctor's office, thanks to Micky, who told him that it was just as a precaution just in case it was something really bad, getting a Popsicle stick shoved down his throat. The doctor hummed and removed the stick and stuck a thermometer in his mouth before Mike could even protest while he wrote something down.

"Well?" Mike asked as the doctor removed the thermometer and scribbled some more.

"Mr. Nesmith-" He started to say but Mike interrupted him.

"It's Mike." The doctor nodded acknowledging what Mike said and spoke again.

"Mike, have you been experiencing any ear aches or loss of appetite?" Mike thought back to when he got sick before nodding.

"Yeah, but I just chocked it up to being sick, why?"

"Well I want to run a few more tests to be sure but I'm thinking you had tonsillitis." The doctor explained "We might have to remove your tonsils." Mike stared at him open mouthed.

"What!" He yelped. "I can't have my tonsils removed."

"I never said we were going to remove them...I said we might have to." The doctor explained "I want to run a few more tests...I'll be right back." The doctor left Mike alone with his thoughts.

"He wants me to get my tonsils removed." Mike said as soon as he got home.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"It means that he wants to knock me out take my tonsils." Mike grumbled as he flopped down onto the couch.

"What's so bad about that?" Peter asked.

"A lot of things." Mike answered lifting his head up so the rest of the guys could hear him "For one thing I don't want to get them removed….I don't trust doctors to not mess up." He explained receiving puzzled looks from Micky.

"Ahh, well, I'm sure they know what they're doing." The drummer said going to sit down next to Mike.

"Well yeah…that's what the doctor said but it's not just that." Mike sighed.

"Okay then." Peter said going and sitting on the other side of the Texan "What else is it?" Mike didn't answer for a few seconds trying to collect his thoughts. Finally he spoke.

"What about my voice…when I get this surgery my voice will change." Micky, Peter and Davy looked at each other.

"We'll deal with that as it happens alright." Micky said. Mike nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Micky said "if your voice changes a little we'll deal with it, hey you may hit a range lower the Pete." He smiled and nudged Mikes shoulder. Mike shook his head a little but didn't comment.

"So did you set up a time for it?" Davy asked.

"No, not yet." Mike answered "I kind of wanted to talk it over with you guys and see what you thought." Micky nodded in understanding and bit his lip thinking.

"I think," He finally said "I think you should do it…the pros outweigh the cons Mike." Mike nodded to show that he had heard then looked at Davy and Peter to see what they thought.

"I'm with Micky on this." Davy said "the only con I see is that your voice would change, and if it does we'll deal with it." Mike nodded again and waited for Peter to voice his opinion.

"I'm going to have to agree with Micky and Davy, but it's your choice." The blond said "we can't force you to." Mike nodded a third time to show that he had heard then got up and walked over to the alcove and picked up his guitar.

"I'll think about it." Mike said "just give me a few days." His friends nodded and didn't press the issue.

"So, what did you decide?" Micky asked a few weeks later while Mike was cooking supper. Mike didn't answer while he continued to stir something on the stove.

"Mike?" Davy asked a few minutes later when Mike didn't answer.

"Hmm?" Mike asked removing wheat ever it was from the stove and sticking a spoon in to taste it. He licked his lips and reached for some pepper and put that in then stirred it and gave it another taste nodded and put it back on the stovetop and then grabbed the bread.

"What are you making?" Micky asked as Mike put two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Gravy and toast." Mike answered. Peter wrinkled his nose.

That sounds interesting." Davy said.

"It sounds gross." Micky chimed in as Peter nodded.

"Well, it's all I could think of for supper for tonight. We'll go shopping tomorrow and get something else alright." Mike said tensely. The other three exchanged looks behind the Texans back.

"Mike?" Peter asked tentatively.

"Yeah Pete?" Mike asked taking to toast out and putting two more slices in to the toaster.

"Have-have you thought any more on doing the surgery?" There was a long silence broken only when Mike went to the cupboard and took out plates and glasses setting them on the table.

"Yeah." Mike finally said as Micky and Davy took the plates and glasses and set them around while Peter went to grab the silverware and Mike grabbed the toast and gravy.

"What do you think? Are you going to do it?" Micky asked grabbing the bottle of milk. Mike sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to do it. You were right the pros outweigh the cons of it and we can deal if stuff happens so…I already made the call." He said "I'll call tomorrow and set up a day to do it." Micky smiled as they sat down to eat.

"Don't worry Mike, it'll work out…you'll pull through it fine." Davy said as he spooned some gravy onto the toast.

"I'm not worried about that." Mike said Peter raised an eyebrow and Mike grinned.

"Okay, I'm a little worried about it, but I'm also worried about how we're going to pay for it. We don't have any health care or anything."

"We'll pay for it somehow Mike, don't worry about that." Micky said taking a bit of the toast "Hey, this isn't half bad." Mike just grinned.


	16. Sick

**(This one is for Marisa star who wanted a fic where Peter gets really sick. I hope I did okay with this one Maristar. Sorry for the long waits in updating, I got a job and it's just crazy. Anyway, here you go.**

 **Thank you to Murdock Calavicci, TimeSpace64 and Farkaskutya for your wonderful reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Unbeated so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **I do not own The Monkees!**

 **THIS IS NOT SLASH!)**

 _How did we get here?_ Mike Nesmith asked himself as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He knew how they physically got there of course…the white knuckled ride in the Monkeemobile, now parked haphazardly in a parking spot, telling the doctors that he didn't know what was going on…how his bandmate was really sick, but he was wondering how it got so bad.

"He'll be okay Mike." Micky said as he watched Mike pace around the small waiting room. Mike just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

* * *

Peter had been quiet all day. Not that odd for the bass player there where days he'd be jawing your ear off about this, that and the other thing for days then he'd just get quiet and only talk if he needed to so Peter being quiet was not that unusual, what was weird was that he didn't eat much that day. He picked at his eggs only eating a few mouthfuls when Mike prompted him to, same with lunch, then he ran to the bathroom and threw up, Mike after hear the sound of retching coming from the bathroom and hurried in to make sure Peter was alright. After getting Peter to rinse out his mouth with some water and brush his teeth Mike let Micky settle Peter on the couch while he grabbed the thermometer and some willow bark tablets. They found out the hard way that Peter was allergic to aspirin and although willow bark was expensive Mike thought it was a good investment to make. They spent a quiet afternoon watching bad day time TV forgoing afternoon band practice to let Peter rest and Mike was tempted to have Micky call the club they were going to be playing at that night to tell the manager that they couldn't make it, but Davy convinced Mike that he and Micky could play the gig by themselves if Micky could play guitar and they could modify some of their own songs and throw in some songs by other artist. Mike nodded and Micky called the club manager to tell him what was going on and the change of plan. Soon after Micky and Davy left Peter started to shiver and complain that he was cold. Mike went over and grabbed a blanket changed his mind and asked Peter if he'd be more comfortable upstairs in his own bed. Peter nodded and made to get up but instead toppled off the couch and onto the ground with a thump. Mike was by his side in a flash helping the blond stand and holding onto his shoulder Mike guided him upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Here, let's get you changed into some pajamas." He suggested as he flipped the light on led Peter over to his bed. Peter nodded his eyes close still shivering. Only then did Mike see the sheen of sweat was on Peters face and how Peter's eight button shirt clung to his upper body because of the dampness. Mike let out a curse for not seeing it earlier, but first things first, getting his friend comfortable. He went over to the drawers and dug around until he pulled out a t-shirt and then went back over to Peter.

"Alright Pete," He said gently tapping Peters face to wake him up a little "Come on, let's get you into this tee-shirt alright, you'll be cooler." Mike coaxed.

"Don't wanna be cold…wanna be warm…I'm tired." Peter mumbled turning away from Mike. Mike sighed and gently started to strip Peter's sweat covered shirt off him. Peter pushed his hands away still mumbling.

"Peter, calm down okay," Mike whispered trying again to remove Peter's shirt "I'm not goin' to do anything….I'm just getting you changed out of your clothing into something clean okay? After I get done I promise you can sleep." Peter nodded opening his eyes finally and looking at Mike.

"Hello." He whispered. Mike shook his head.

"Hey Peter." He answered "Come on let me get you undressed and into a clean t-shirt okay?"

"Aren't you suppose to buy dinner first?" Peter mumbled as he held his hands up as Mike removed Peter's shirt and replaced it with the clean one and moved to his pants. Mike bit back a laugh.

"We're not dating…neither of us swing that way Peter." He answered he got Peters jeans removed and then helped him lay down and covered him up with the sheets and a quilt Micky's mom made Peter for Christmas. She made all the boys a quilt for Christmas, Mike wasn't too sure why since it never got cold enough to use a quilt but right at that moment he was grateful for it. As soon as Peter was settled Mike went down stairs to grab the thermometer, bucket, a glass of water and a book.

Two hours later when Micky entered the pad Mike barreled down stairs almost slamming into the drummer.

"Davy, go back outside and start the car up." Mike yelled "Micky come up stairs with me and help me bring Peter down stairs we need to get him to the hospital." The urgency in Mike's voice left no room for argument as Micky and Davy hurried to do what Mike asked.

"Mike," Micky asked has he followed Mike upstairs "What's going on?"

"It's Peter, I was just about to call 911 when you came home…Micky, he's delirious." Mike answered opening up the bedroom door. Micky peeked in afraid of what he'd find inside. Peter was thrashing around on the bed moaning.

"Come on, grab his head, be gentle." Mike said as Micky moved to grab Peters head.

"No." Peter groaned "Don't go in there!" Micky looked at Mike who didn't answer as he made to grab Peter's feet but Peter kicked out at Mike and stood up screaming at him begging him not to hurt them.

"Peter, calm down," Mike said backing away from the blond "I'm not going to hurt them or you….I'm trying to help." Peter finally calmed down at the sound of Mikes voice.

"Promise?" He asked as Mike went over to him.

"I promise." Mike said putting a hand on the blonds shoulder "Peter look, you're sick, we need to get you to a hospital. Micky and I are going to carry you down to the car alright." Peter looked at Mike with fever glazed eyes and nodded before he collapsed into a heap. Micky licked his lips.

"Alright, what was that all about?" He asked as he grabbed Peter's shoulders again.

"I don't know, like I said he's delirious." Mike answered as they heaved Peter up and gently carried him down stairs and into the waiting car.

* * *

Micky was just about ready to snap at Mike to sit down when a doctor came out through the double doors.

"Family of Peter Tork?" he asked looking up as three pairs of feet came hurrying over "Hi I'm Dr. Smith I'll be Peters doctor while he's here in the hospital." He said as he turned around to lead them to an unused exam room.

"How is he?" Mike asked unable to keep the question to himself any longer. Dr. Smith sighed deeply before speaking.

"WE got his fever down and with rest and fluids he'll be alright in a few days and will be able to go home," Mike let out the breath he had been holding as the doctor continued "he won't be able to do anything strenuous for a while and to completely recover he'll need bed rest." Mike nodded.

"Can, can I ask what was wrong?" Mike asked hesitantly.

"He got the flu." The doctor answered "but like I said rest and fluids and he'll be back to normal." Mike nodded again.

"Thank you for helping him." Mike said sincerely. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"That's why I'm here now if you'll follow me you can take a quick peek at him to see for your selves that he's going to be alright before you go home." Dr. Smith led them out of the room and down the hall "You can come back tomorrow when visiting hours start." He stopped in front of a door marked with a black 234.

"Now be quiet." Dr. Smith said as he opened the door and let them in. There was Peter lying on a bed his breathing a little labored fast asleep. Mike stepped into the room and walked quietly over to the blond and took his hand squeezing it gently, letting Peter know that he was there. Peter stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Mike?" He whispered drowsily.

"Hey shotgun." Mike whispered "How are you feeling?" Peter didn't answer right away as his eyes drifted shut again.

"Tired. The fire's out of the house now." He finally murmured. Mike let out a small chuckle.

"That's good to hear Peter, now how about you get some rest and we'll see you in the morning alright?" Mike said patting Peter's hand once more before turning away and going out. Peter would be fine.


	17. Stage fright

**(Hello! How are you? I got another one shot for you all.**

 **This is set shortly after they all get together as a band.**

 **Big thank you to BohemianBeatle, TimeSpace64, Murdock Calavicci and Maristar for your reviews.**

 **I do not own The Monkees.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone, although I did try to get them all.)**

Davy paced back and forth along the bathroom wall fiddling with the car keys Micky lent him. He had ran in there white as a sheet after he had seen the crowed of people. Mike, Micky and Peter followed wondering what had gone wrong.

"I can't." He said "I just can't do it guys." He wailed. He hated to be this cowardly especially since they've only really knew each other for only six months and this was the first time they had played to a life audience.

"But-but Davy you have to!" Peter said "We've been practicing for weeks, we all know our part."

"Yeah Davy," Micky chimed "It's not like we just came here on a whim, we've been practicing for a while. Don't back out now."

"I know you two, but I just I can't." Davy said again. Mike who had been leaning against the oppasit wall pushed himself forward and walked over to the trembling younger man.

"Why not?" He asked stepping in front of Davy, blocking his pacing route. Davy stopped and looked at taller man.

"There's a lot of people out there Mike…what if I mess up?" He whispered "What if I open my mouth to sing and nothing comes out?" Mike smiled gently.

"Well, if you mess up that's fine. We won't blame you for it," Mike said locking eyes with the Brit "Micky is singing most of the songs anyway. Just remember to take a deep breath and calm down a little." He patted Davy on the shoulder. Davy nodded not looking convinced.

"How's this," Mike said "we'll change the set list a little so you're singing first then you can get it out of the way?"

"That could work." Micky said "But I don't think my voice could hold out for the rest of the songs." Mike sighed and rubbed his temple.

"I could sing a few songs too." Peter offered "You know Micky could do the opening song, then I could sing, then Davy if he feels up to it, then you, then Micky again? So that way it doesn't feel like he has all these songs to sing in one go? "

"Yeah." Micky nodded "Brake it up a little bit."

"That might work you two." Mike said and looked at Davy "What do you say?" Davy looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Alright…I'll give it a try. He answered. Micky clapped his hands Peter beamed and Mike nodded.

"Okay, let's go out there then and make some noise." Mike said leading the way out the door.

"I thought we were going to be singing?" Peter said confused Mike shook his head and as he watched Davy soak up the applause after he got done singing he knew that Davy's bouts of stage fright where now going to be few and far between.


	18. Morning has broken

Hey guys. Just thought I'd let you know that I have a Beatle fan fic up on Wattpad called 'Morning has broken' if you want to go read it. You don't have to have an account to read it but do have to have one lo leave a review.

My pen name on there is Monkee66.


	19. The House

**(Here's another one shot that I did.**

 **I hope you like this little thing that I came up with.**

 **Thank you Timespace64' for looking this over for me.**

 **Thank you also to BohemianBeatle, Guest, TimeSpace64, and Murdock Calavicci for your reviews on chapter 17.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.)**

The house, shabby when the four boys first rented it, looked even more neglected and forlorn fifty years on. It had been half a century since anyone lived in it, yet it was still standing somehow beating the weather. Inside the house that was once filled with love, laughter, music and the raw energy of 1960s youth now had dust on the floor and cobwebs filled the corner like ghosts of streamers from a party. A few faded posters still clung to the wall perhaps, or maybe the posters have fallen down, too sad to stay up after they realized that no one was there to look at them anymore. The bandstand over by the bay windows looking out at the ocean one could almost see the imprints of the four young men who lived there so long ago playing their instruments each hoping that they'd be discovered someday. If people dare go up the corkscrew stairs and peek into the bedroom they'd find four beds, pushed up against a wall stripped of everything. The ghosts the boys are in the kitchen as well as they make their way back down the stairs crowded around the table talking over something or eating. One of them must know someone's watching because he looks up and grins at them and pokes the others and points. They smile or wave before going back to whatever it was they were doing. A sound makes the person look over to the bandstand again as a bird flies into the window and by the time they look back the echoes are gone. The person smile a sad smile as they make their way out the door and down to the beach….and if they care to turn back they might find the four of them out on the balcony watching them go and one by one the young boys disappear, waiting for the next person to drop by the old beach house.


	20. Fire

**(First, I'm sorry. Last night I had to work so I had a monster. That didn't kick in until I got home at eight O'clock. Then I was really hyper so Timespace64 challenged me to write a Monkee story and 'Rip them to bits emotionally and maybe physically' so I did. I don't think this is what she had in mind. Again I'm sorry.**

 **This is my 20 chapter!**

 **Thank you to Timespace64 and Murdock Calavicci for your reviews on chapter 19.  
**

 **I don't own The Monkees….if I did, my ownership would be taken away because of this one shot here.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Mike came to first. For a moment he didn't know what happened. Then he remembered. The club, bodies all pressed together screaming, trying to escape the smoke and heat. He grabbed onto Peter's hand then Davy's to make sure they didn't get lost in the mob of people that stormed the stage to get out of the way of the inferno.

"Come on!" He yelled at Micky as they jumped off the back of the stage running in front of the crowd.

He glanced behind him and saw the thick black smoke coming in from the front door. He ran to the kitchen knowing that there was a back way out through there. Micky and the hundred or more so people in the club followed. Mike let go of Davy's hand and tried to open the door. The handle wouldn't turn.

"It's locked!" He shouted as he pounded on it.

"We're going to die!" A young girl, no older than sixteen, yelled from the back of the crowd. That led everyone else into a state of panic and they stormed the door. Some people started coughing as the smoke made it's way into the kitchen. Mike could hear the dying screams of some of the people as air started to run out, the fire eagerly taking all the oxygen.

"We're not going to die." Mike answered "We need to find another way out. Come on!" He turned to go another way but the mass of people lunged at the door again banging on it and Mike lost sight of his friends. It was getting quieter as more smoke claimed more victims. Mike's eyes started to water and his throat burned as smoke got into his lungs. He started to cough.

"D-Davy." He coughed out hitting the floor on his knees. He could breath better down there, but the heat was so intense, he needed to get them all out or they'd die. "Pet-Peter." He choked out the bass player's name praying that one of them would answer him. He couldn't get any air. Self preservation kicked in and Mike tried to make it to a door any door, but he couldn't there was no air...he needed air...he was outside? He looked around. He was on the grass, Micky beside him head turned mouth slightly agape. How did they get outside? Mike sat up and looked around. Fire trucks and police cars where there casting an eerie glow over everything. Mike stood up slowly as he did so he kept his eyes open for Peter and Davy. He found them a few feet away still out. Mie walked up to a police officer who was talking to the fire chief.

"What happened?" The police officer asked looking at the charred remains of the club.

"No clue, we're thinking arson but we have to wait for CSI to confirm it." The chief said "It's a bummer, everyone in the club died….even that up and coming band, the Chimps, no, The Monkees. That's it." Mike shook his head. No, they couldn't of died. Mike's mouth was slightly forming the word no over and over when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around. There was Peter, smiling Micky and Davy behind him.

"Peter we-we." Mike stuttered.

"I know Mike. It's okay though." Peter said "Come on...let's go."


	21. Sleep talking

**(I wrote this one right after 'Fire' for Timespace64 to make up for killing the Monkees. She poked me with a pointy stick, and I don't know how to defend myself from those yet, until I put it up.**

 **I'm sorry for the last one.**

 **I hope this one makes up for it.**

 **Thank you to TimeSpace64, Murdock Calavicci and BohemianBeatle for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **All spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.)**

Mike was a complicated person. Normally not one to joke around he could give a few one liners that had the other three in stitches while Mike would wonder why everyone was laughing. Other times, he could be worse than Micky with his jokes, but the time that Micky found him the most amusing was when Mike was half asleep and he, Peter and Davy got him talking.

"Should we do it now?" Peter whispered. Micky propped his head up with his hand and glanced at the clock,

"Yeah." Micky said and he went over to Mike. "Mike?" He said gently "You awake?"

"Hmm, now I am." Mike mumbled "What do ya want Micky?"

"What's your favorite colour?" Micky asked.

"Peach." Mike answered. Micky looked at him.

"Peach?" He questioned "Really?" Mike hmmed his response.

"I thought he liked green?" Davy whispered.

"Mike?" Peter questioned.

"Hmm?"

"If you could sing one song for the rest of your life what song would it be?"

"Hmmm, Neptune." Davy snorted.

"I never heard that song before, how does it go?" He asked.

"With gas." Mike answered. That got all three of them cracking up.

"Mike?" Peter asked "What's your dream job?"

"Teacher." Was the mumbled reply.

"Really?" Micky said surprised "What would you teach?"

"Antelopes."

"Ant- antelopes?!" Micky yelped trying not to laugh as Davy shhed him.

"Hmm, I like them they taste good." Mike said.

"Antelopes taste good?" Davy questioned. Mike yawned rolling over again facing them.

"Don't be dumb David...Apples taste good."

"Oh." Davy said then realized what Mike said.

"Hey, don't call me dumb...and why did you call me David?"

"Hmm, cause you are?" Mike said. Davy didn't have an answer for that.

"Hey Mike?" Peter asked "If you could have one wish what would it be?" Mike didn't answer and Micky thought Mike had fallen asleep and hadn't heard the question then a very heavy sleep filled voice answered.

"To see us become famous….if that doesn't happen, then as long as you guys are happy. That's my wish." Mike said and his breathing became even as he drifted further into sleep leaving his friends to think about what he had said.

"Don't worry Mike, we are happy." Micky whispered as he turned to crawl into bed. Mike had left him with some stuff to think about. The biggest thing to think about was the question of 'Was Mike happy?'


	22. Please don't

**(I wrote this one last night/early this morning. I'm sorry if this one offense anyone. This is not my intention. At all. Suicide is a very serous thing. Please, if you are thinking about it talk to someone. Teacher, friend, religious leader or whoever you feel comfortable talking to. Please don't handle it alone.**

 **Thank you to** **BohemianBeatle, Murdock Calavicci, Timespace64, and Maristar for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.)**

He needed to talk to him soon. Micky promised himself that he would, and he put it off till it was almost too late. Something was off, really off. Micky didn't know what but he was going to find out. It started a few months ago when they got a heckler in the crowd yelling at Mike calling him a hillbilly. Mike ignored it and focused on playing. When they got done Davy and Micky set off to find the guy but he had gone. It escalated from there. More and more people had come to the clubs where they were playing and started calling Mike names and telling him he couldn't play or sing, Mike ignored it the best he could. Then they started throwing stuff at all of them and when a spoon bounced off Peter's head all four of them hurried off stage. Mike told them that maybe at the next gig, they should go on without him. The other three refused. Then the phone calls started. They had just returned from a day at the boardwalk when the phone rang. Hurrying to unlock the door as to not miss a potential gig Mike ran to the phone.

"Mike Nesmith speaking." He said a smile still gracing his lips. Micky watched as Mike's smile slowly faded until Mike was biting his lip in anger and if Micky wasn't mistaken sadness.

"Please don't call here ever again, we don't need that. Goodbye." Mike snapped and slammed the phone down.

"What was that all about?" Peter asked.

"Nothin'" Mike said "I'm going for a walk." and with that he stomped out of the pad and down to the beach. From then on Mike started dreading the phone calls and had Davy or Micky pick the phone up if it started ringing. For the most part it was a call for a job but sometimes it would be a male voice asking to speak to Mike. When they handed it to him Mike would listen for a few moments before hanging up, then he'd get quiet and go for a walk. Mike would stay out for a long time before coming back and heading up to bed. Then one day after a heckler filled gig as soon as they got home and unloaded the car and Mike got back from his now routine walk on the beach he sat down on the bandstand and started to softly play his guitar. After he got done with the song he got up set the acoustic down and went over to where his cream coloured gretsch guitar was still in the case and took it out. Micky watched as Mike seemed to debate for a few seconds before grabbing it and walking over to Peter. Holding it out to the blond Mike smiled.

"Here Peter, you take her. You're better at playing her then me anyway." Mike said. Peter looked at the Texan with confusion written in his face.

"But this is your guitar Mike." Peter said.

"Just hold onto it for me for a while will you Pete?" Mike asked then he pulled off his wristwatch and handed it to Davy.

"I want you to hold on to this for me Davy alright." Mike said. Davy looked at him.

"Why, are you going someplace?" Davy asked. Mike smiled for the first time, Micky released, in months.

"You might say that yeah. Anyway, I'm off to bed, I'm tired. Night." And yawning Mike made his way up stairs and into the bedroom closing it with a click.

"What was that all about?" Davy asked fiddling with the watch. Micky sucked his cheeks in.

"I don't know, but I aim to find out." He almost found out too late. Two months later and the rude comments were still happening as well as the phone calls only now they had gotten to the point that Micky called the police to complain hoping they could do something. They couldn't do anything about it though, mainly because they couldn't find out who it was. Mike was dreading gigs now and didn't practice anymore. He'd start to, but then wouldn't even get to the chorus before he'd give up. Micky, Peter and Davy tried everything to make him smile. Peter thought that maybe Mike was stressed because of the calls, the hecklers and working to keep the pad clean even though they all had chores to do so they worked extra hard on them, even doing some of Mike's chores for him. Nothing seemed to work. Mike just got more moody and spent more time by himself, and he started giving more of his stuff to them. Micky got Mike's black guitar and he started giving Peter cooking lessons. Micky finally vowed he'd try to talk to Mike about what was going on but it never seemed like a good time to bring it up. Finally one day after a really bad heckling gig Micky, Peter and Davy went out to swim while Mike said he was going to go and think about some things. Peter asked him if he wanted to come down to the beach and go swimming to get his mind off of what happened. Mike assured Peter that he was fine and he'd soon forget about the taunts and whatever else. There was something in his voice that made Micky look at him, but he brushed it aside quickly.

"Come on you two, last one into a suit and in the water is a rotten tomato." Micky hollered as he ran upstairs. It took Davy and Peter a few seconds to register what Micky said but as soon as they did, they ran after Micky to grab their swimsuits and to change and then down to the beach. Micky stayed out for a while before telling Davy and Peter he was going to go in and read. He reminded Peter to put more sunblock on and headed into the pad. To be honest something Mike said got to him. When he walked into the house it was quiet.

"Mike." He called out. There was no answer.

"Michael?" Micky called out again then he saw a scrap of paper on the table. Going over and picking it up he saw that it had his, Davy's and Peter's names on it in Mike's handwriting. Frowning Micky opened it and read it silently. Then he tossed it down his face pale and ran up stairs praying. He threw open the door and let out a choked sob. There was Mike sitting on his bed a handgun in his hands and a startled look on his face as he looked up.

"Mike." Micky said slowly his hands outstretched "give me the gun." Mike looked at him brown eyes full of pain and self loathing.

"Why?" Mike whispered "Why should I?"

"Because Mike." Micky said trying to keep his voice even "This isn't the solution...please, give me the gun."

"Why?" Mike asked again "I'm worthless. You and Davy are the better singers, Peter can play circles around me on the guitar, I'm just-I'm not any good. Maybe with me out of the picture you can become famous. Maybe this whole time I-I was the one who-who was." He broke off taking a few shaky breaths.

"Mike please." Micky said tears in his eyes "You're not worthless."

"Yeah, name one thing I'm good at?" Mike said. Micky looked wildly around in his head hoping to find the right answer.

"You're good at writing songs." He said. Mike snorted.

"Yeah, if I'm so good at that why haven't we been found out and gotten a recording contract?" He asked. "Three years Micky, three years. That's how long it's been. You'd think by now we would of gotten something to show for it." Micky took a step in the room his hands up.

"Mike sometimes, theses things take time okay." He answered "Rome wasn't buelt in a day." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Now how about you hand me that gun there and we'll talk hmm?" Micky asked "Please Mike." Something in Mickys voice made Mike look at him in the eye and he saw something in his friend's eyes that he had never seen befor. Mike had seen a flicker of fear sometimes when they got into a crazy situation but it was normally overshadowed by excitement and the thrill of danger, but now Micky's brown eyes were full of fear and not one hint of excitement just fear mixed with concern. Mike looked one last time at the gun and then at Micky and back at the gun.

"Please Mike." Mickys voice asked again pleading with him. Mike sighed but nodded and put the safety on then handed it to his friend. Micky let out a sigh of relief as he put it on the night stand out of Mike's reach, just incase.

"Thank you." Micky said then he sat down and pulled Mike into a hug and then he realized that Mike's shoulders were shaking.

"Shh, it's okay." Micky whispered patting Mike on the back trying to calm the older man down.

"No Micky, it's not okay...I can't believe I was thinking about doing that." Mike sobbed out "It's just that, well."

"I know Mike shhh. It's okay." Micky whispered they didn't talk again until Mike was all cried out.

"Do you want to talk now?" Micky asked Mike shook his head no. more than anything right at that moment Mike wanted to sleep. He was embarrassed that he had broken down in front of one of his best friends and angry for not having the courage to do it before someone came in. Micky seemed to know what Mike was thinking because he gave the Texans shoulder a squeeze and said.

"If you really wanted to Michael, you would of done it while we were out. The fact that you didn't and allowed me to come in and take it says something." Mike nodded.

"I'm going to go and make a call and then I'll be right back okay." Micky said as he got up and picked up the gun he wasn't taking any chances. Mike nodded as he laid down tears still trickling down his face.

"Who are you gonna call?" He asked.

"Someone who can help you Mike." Micky held up his hand to stop Mike's protests before they started.

"You tried to kill yourself, this is way beyond what I, Peter or Davy can do to help you alright. I know you're not comfortable with talking to strangers, but maybe that's what you need. To talk to someone who isn't close to you. You know?" Micky said running a hand through Mike's hair.

"I don't want to get sent to the nut house Micky." Mike said "Nor do I want to get pumped full of drugs."

"That won't happen alright," Micky said "we won't let either of thoses things happen." Mike turned so that way he was looking Micky in the eye.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." Micky said as he made his way to the door to make the phone call. He paused at the door and turned around again.

"Mike." He said looking at his friend.

"Hmm." Mike asked

"I'm not going to keep this a secret from Peter or Davy, they need to know."

"I didn't think you were." Mike said. Micky nodded and left to make the phone call thanking God or whoever that he chose that moment to walk up to the pad to read.


	23. Camcorder

**( Hi. I'm back with another heart brake chapter, but I'm proud to say you can make up the ending! What do you think happened? Please let me know in a review.**

 **Thank you to BohemianBeatle and Murdock Calavicci for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I don't own The Monkees or any songs that are in the story.)**

 **OoO**

Peter slipped down stairs quietly and made his way over to the camcorder and hooked it up to the TV. After a few moments of static a face came into view.

 _Micky sitting over by his drum kit readjusting something._

" _Hey, Micky over here." The voice said as Micky looked up then smiled._

" _Hi Mike. What are you doing?"_

" _Recording you." Mike's voice answered._ although Peter couldn't see it he knew Mike was smiling.

" _Oh yeah, why?"_

" _I want to see if it's working."_

" _Well then don't record him, his face will break it." Another voice said. Mike turned the camcorder away from Micky and Davy came into view. He was clothed in swimming trunks with a towel tossed over his shoulder._

" _Yeah, then who should I record?"_

" _Me." Davy grinned._

" _Why would he record you shortie?" Micky's voice asked and Davy's grin widened._

" _I'm the most photogenic." Davy said puffing out his chest. Something came flying off camera and hit Davy in the chest and Davy fell pretending to be badly hurt._

" _Nice shot Peter." Micky's voice said and Peter himself comes on looking horrified at what he did._

" _I'm sorry Davy. I didn't mean to!" TV Peter says going over to Davy and helping him up._

" _It's okay Peter, what did you hit me with?"_

" _Err, a clamshell." The camcorder starts shaking as Mike laughs._

" _Why did you toss a clamshell at him?" Mike's voice asks as the camcorder quits shaking._

" _I didn't mean to." Peter's voice said again "I tripped." The camcorder goes up and gets a shot of the ceiling as Mike passes it to someone. Soon it comes back into focus and it's aimed at Mike._

" _Smile and wave at the camera Michael." Micky's voice says. Mike smiles shyly and gives a little wave._

" _So Mike how are you today?" Micky's voice asks. Mike does a half smile and shrugs._

" _I'm doing alright I guess." Mike says rubbing the back of his neck._

" _Really? You sure about that?" Davy asks._

" _Yeah, I'm fine." Mike said shooting Davy a look._

" _Right, well then, let's get practicing." Micky's voice says as the screen goes black._

Peter waited a few minutes and it started up again.

" _Is this thing on?" Peter's voice asks as he backs up. His guitar is around his neck._ It's a different day Peter can tell because Micky's shirt is different.

" _Yeah Pete it's on." Davy's voice says._

" _Are you sure, how can you be sure?" He asks._

" _Because see the little red light?" Davy asks as he puts down his tambrean and walks over._

" _Yeah."_

" _Then it's on." Davy said "Come on let's get practicing." He backs up and goes over to the band stand._

" _Y'all ready?" Mike's voice asks as he tuned his guitar one final time._

" _Yep, let's start." Micky said and launched them into 'Pleasant Valley Sunday.' As soon as that song was done, almost without taking a breath Micky went into 'Goin' Down.'_

A noise made Peter look up as someone came down stairs. Peter relaxed a little as he saw who it was.

"What are you doing up?" Davy asked as he sat down on the couch next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Peter said. Davy nodded as he watched the four of them on the TV playing.

"Do you think they'll find them?" Peter finally asked.

"Of course they will." Davy said smiling.

"Davy, it's been a month, what if, what if they." Peter couldn't finish it.

"Peter, they're alive okay, they have to be." Davy said "No one has found proffe that they have died or found the car. All they know is that Mike and Micky went off the road." He took a shaky breath "They're alive Pete, I know they are." Peter nodded and went back to watching the home video.

 _The scene was different. Micky was packing up the Monkeemobile with some supplies._

" _So where are you two going off to?" Davy's voice asked from behind the camera._

" _Texas." Micky answered "We're going to see Mike's mom and stop in and see my great aunt."_

" _Wish Peter and I could come." Davy said._

" _Yeah, but Peter is still throwing up from that food poisoning he got." Micky said._

" _Oh, you know that?" Davy's voice said "Don't tell Mike please."_

" _I won't tell Mike, Gods Davy, you know how long he's been planning this trip?"_

" _A while." Davy said._

" _Yeah...besides," Micky said shoving a duffel bag into the backseat "you know how to take care of someone who's sick….right?"_

" _Course i do." Davy's voice said._

" _Then there is nothing to worry about." Micky said a noise came from the right of Davy as Davy turned the camera there stood Mike keys in one hand his acoustic guitar in the other._

" _Ready to go Micky, we're burning daylight."_

" _Good, I don't want to be driving through the desert in the day." Micky said but hoped into the passenger seat._

" _Bye Davy," Mike said as he got in on the other side "please stay out of trouble. Watch out for Peter, I think he caught a bug or something if it gets worse call the doctor and make an appointment for him."_

" _Okay, I will. You just have fun." Davy said "Don't worry about me and Pete." Davy said "Bye we'll see you in a week or so." Davy kept the camera rolling as the car pulled out of the driveway and down the street._

That was the last time anyone saw Mike Nesmith or Micky Dolenz. They never made it to their destination.


	24. Calm Down

**(Look a chapter that doesn't end in heartache. I'm really sorry for the chapters before this one. I hope this one makes up for them...maybe? A little bit. You're all still glaring at me...okay err, here's some cookies as well, and a Monkee record for all of you.**

 **Anyway, Thank you to Murdock Calvicci, BohemianBeatle and Marsitar for your reviews on this chapter.**

 **BIG THANK YOU to Timespace64 for looking this chapter over for me. You are a star!**

 **I do not own The Monkees.)**

"MIKE!" A voice shouted out from the deck. "MIKE COME LOOK AT THIS! IT'S AMAZING!" Mike hurriedly zipped up his pants and washed his hands then hurried out of the bathroom.

"He's on the deck," Micky's voice said from the couch. Mike nodded and started to walk out there, apparently he was too slow because the person shouting ran in, looked around, spotted him, then ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Mike, you'll miss it!" Davy said, almost bouncing on his feet.

"I'm coming, let go of me," Mike said, his voice laced with amusement. Davy didn't answer as he pulled his friend out onto the deck.

"Look!" Davy said pointing up. Mike looked at where Davy was pointing and saw the moon.

"You dragged me out here to see the moon?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, ain't it cool?" Davy said, leaning on the rail. "I love the moon. I wish I could go up there someday," Mike looked at his friend.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Davy said. He then pushed off the railing and hurried into the pad. Mike followed.

"Davy where are you going?" He asked as Davy wandered around the pad, going from the bandstand to the kitchen, into the living room again and then over to the record player.

"Davy?" Mike said worriedly.

"I'm going to play some music." Davy said as he went through the record collection they had, finally finding Micky's Chuck Berry record. He put it on then cranked it up full blast. _Rock and Roll Music_ blasted out of the speakers.

"I think I like The Beatles' version better," Davy shouted as Peter and Micky covered their ears while Mike hurried over to turn it down.

"Jeez Davy, do you want us to get kicked out?" Mike asked.

"No, but I want to dance," Davy pouted.

"Well go dance somewhere else," Mike said.

"Great idea!" Davy yelled as he ran to grab his jacket.

"Davy, what, no!" Mike yelped running after his friend as Davy went to pick his coat up from the floor and put it on.

"Davy, we're not going out again, I'm tired and you're exhausted," Mike said. Davy stuck his lip out.

"Am not," He pouted.

"Yes you are, you're acting like a child on a sugar rush," Mike said as he took Davy's coat from him and hung it up in the closet.

"I like sugar!" Davy said and made to go into the kitchen.

"Davy, where are you going?" Mike asked as he followed Davy into the kitchen.

"I want sugar," Davy said and opened up the cupboards.

"Oh no you don't!" Mike said, slamming them shut.

"But Mike," Davy whined.

"Don't but Mike me, Davy." Mike snarled. "You do not need any more sugar, it's bad enough that you had almost a dozen Cokes tonight. Then you had half of that cookie that Peter bought and an ice cream cone."

"I like ice cream," Davy said, clearly not hearing a word Mike said. Mike sighed and looked over at Micky and Peter for help. Micky shook his head indicating that Mike was on his own. Mike sighed. A over active Micky he could handle, but a hyper Davy? He had no idea where to begin. A shrill "weee," made Mike look around and there was Davy in the middle of the kitchen, spinning as fast as he could around the table.

"Davy, will you cut it out!" Mike snapped. Davy 'cutted it out,' and stopped so fast he fell onto the floor.

"Davy, are you okay?" Mike asked, going over and looking at him. Davy nodded dizzly.

"The lights are pretty," Davy finally said.

"What lights?" Mike asked.

"Those lights," Davy said pointing up. Mike looked up.

"The kitchen lights?" Mike asked. Davy nodded, yawning.

"Yeah, I guess they are," Mike said. "Do you want to get to bed now?" Davy nodded sleepily.

"Okay then, come on, up you get," Mike said as he made to pull Davy to his feet.

"No," Davy said, sticking out his lower lip.

"Well, you're not sleeping on the kitchen floor," Mike said, getting down next to Davy. Almost instantly Davy's arms locked around Mike's neck.

"I think he wants you to carry him," Peter said in an amused voice.

"Really Pete?" Mike asked sarcastically as he slipped his arms under Davy's legs and picked him up gently. Mike carried Davy up stairs, impressing even himself with the spiral staircase and into the bedroom. Being as careful as he could, Mike removed Davy's shoes, pants and shirt then pulled the covers over the younger man's sleeping form.

"Good night Davy, pleasant dreams," Mike whispered.

"Hmm, Pleasant Valley Sunday," Davy mumbled, then sighed as he fell into a deeper slumber.

Mike smiled slightly and slowly backed out of the room and went back downstairs to have a talking to to both Micky and Peter about Davy and sugar.


	25. Journey

**( First, PLEASE DON'T KILL THE WRITER! I'm sorry. I asked Timespace64, yes I'm calling you out again, for a word and she gave me the word Journey and this happened.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **Thank you to Murdock Calavicci, BohemianBeatle and Maristar for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **This has been looked over by the wonderful Timespace64.**

 **I hope you like it.)**

"Mike," Micky said softly, looking at the taller of the two men. Mike looked out the window at the beach.

"Yeah Micky?" Mike asked, looking at his friend, turning his back from the seen below.

"Can we talk?" Micky asked.

"Yeah, I think it's safe," Mike said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mike, where do we go when we die?" Micky asked. Mike sighed, wondering what he should say.

"I don't know Micky," He answered, voices made him pause as the bedroom door opened.

"As you can see there's a larger bedroom upstairs." Mr. Babbitt said as a small family walked in to look around. The woman went over to the closet and opened it up to look inside.

"Hey, get out of there!" Mike snarlled.

"Spacious." She said, ignoring Mike and going over to the window instead. "Oh Richie, look! Sue can see the beach from the window."

"I can?" The little girl said, running over on chubby legs to try to look out the window.

Her mom smiled and picked her up and pointed. "See, down there, that's the beach."

Micky got off the bed and moved over to where Mike was standing, leaning against the wall with one leg crossed over the other. The father joined the mother and daughter in the bedroom.

"Mike, Babbitt is trying to rent out the house again," He said in a whisper, although he knew the family couldn't hear him.

"I know Micky," Mike said watching the family still.

"If we put up some curtains and touch up the paint and get rid of that bed," She gestured to the bed Micky had gotten off of. "I think it'll be perfect. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds lovely," the man said, "What do you think Buttercup… Think you'll be happy here?" He asked, looking at the little girl.

"I think so," Sue answered. "Mommy, can I go down to the beach?"

The woman looked at her and smiled. "Maybe later, sweetheart."

"We'll take it, Mr. Babbitt," the man said, smiling. Mike pushed himself off the wall and looked at the people as they walked out.

"Great, we'll go back to my office and sign the papers and you can move in on the first of the month," Mr. Babbitt was said, closing the door behind him as the family left the room.

"I like them," Micky said. "They'll be good for it, I think." Mike smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yeah," He adjusted the green hat on his head and sighed.

"Well Mick, are you ready to journey into the unknown?" Mike asked as a soft white light started glowing.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Micky smiled as he looked at the light as well. Already he could hear Davy grumbling about Peter's Cream of Root Beer Soup.

"Let's go then, they're waiting for us." Mike said and as the sun went down over the ocean, making the room glow orange with the setting sun. Micky Dolenz and Mike Nesmith walked into the light, vanishing from this world.

On the way back to their old apartment, Francie and Richard talked quietly as to not wake their daughter.

"I don't know Rich, I mean it seems kind of seems to big order to be moving into _their_ house," Francie whispered.

"They have been dead for a year, Fran. I don't think any of those boys would be hanging around. And if they were, they must like us," Rich said. "You heard what Babbitt said, all the other times he showed the place, odd noises would be heard and drum sticks would be tossed at people. None of that happened to us." Francie sighed and nodded. He had a point and the house was cute and a great deal for being right next to the water. Yes, they were going to be happy in that house.


	26. Silence

**(Thank you so much to Timespace64 for looking this over for me. You are the best...honest you are.**

 **I asked Timespace64 for a word and she gave me the word silence. You also have Timespace64 to thank for this one not being sad...I was going to go in a different direction but she said no. Also it is not her fault for what I put up on Wednesday, she just gave me a word that I could of done "LITERALLY ANY THING WITH" and I did that.**

 **Thank you to Timespace64 for your review on the last chapter.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

 **Reviews and requests are welcome.)**

Mike sighed in happy content. The house was silence except for the soft noises on his room mates sleeping. Glancing at the clock, he swung his long legs out of his bed and got up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Yawning, he grabbed something from the table and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. As soon as the coffee started brewing, he went and got the paper. Coming back inside, Mike sat down at the table and opened the paper, looking for gigs. By the time the coffee was done, he had found three gigs that he'd look into later on in the morning. Grabbing a mug he poured some coffee into it and doctored it up. He picked up the notebook and his coffee, making his way over to grab his acoustic guitar. Setting the coffee cup on the table, he took the guitar and tuned it. He opened up the notebook and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. Strumming and singing softly he worked out the kinks in the song he was working on. By the time he was done, the silence he was enjoying was broken by the bedroom door opening up and Peter making his way downstairs, closely followed by Davy.

"I'm just saying," Peter was saying. "Maybe that dream is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's that." Davy answered as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee while Peter opened the fridge for some orange juice.

"Morning Mike," Peter said, spotting Mike sitting on the couch "How's the song coming along?"

"Pretty good, I'm working out the bumps right now and it should be good to go soon," Mike answered as he got up and put the guitar back on the stand. He then went to the kitchen to refill his coffee cup.

"That's great!" Davy smiled.

"Mhmm," Mike answered sitting down at the table and closing his eyes. His eyes snapped open however as he heard Davy yell and Peter saying sorry. He looked around and saw smoke coming from the toaster. Heaving a sigh, Mike got to his feet and hurried to help. The silence he was enjoying was shattered, but it was okay. Tomorrow it would begin again.


	27. Work

**(Hi, I'm back with another update. I wrote this one a while ago and thought I put it up...guess I didn't Oops. Sorry.**

 **Anyway this is not SLASH! please don't take it that way.**

 **Thank You to the wonderfully awesome Timespace64' for looking this over for me.**

 **Thank you also to BohemianBeatle, Murdock Calavicci** **and Ben for your reviews on the last chapter. Oh, Ben a lot of people wanted another chapter to Mike's tonsillitis and I am working on that, I just don't know when I'll get it put up.)**

Mike yawned as he pulled away from Pops' place. It had been a busy night, normally he would've been off by six O'clock, but a rush of people had come in and they needed the extra help and he needed the extra money. He expected the pad to be dark and everyone in bed asleep so he was slightly shocked to find a light on when he entered the pad.

"Hey Mike." Micky said from the couch where he was curled up with a book in his hand, reading glasses perched on his nose. "Did you work late again?" Mike smiled slightly. No matter how many times he told Micky that he didn't have to wait up for him when he worked late Micky always did.

"Yeah." Mike said hanging the keys up on the key hook and making his way into the kitchen.

"How was it?" Micky asked noting that there was no sarcasm coming from the Texan, setting the book down and taking his glasses off as he followed Mike into the kitchen.

"There's some left over pork chops in the fridge if you'd like that." Mike hmmed his thanks and turned the oven on to preheat and then went to the fridge and grabbed the pork chops and the milk.

"It was busier than it normally is." Mike said through a yawn as he grabbed a glass and poured himself a cup of milk "I'm sorry I didn't call to let you guys know." Micky waved to apology off.

"It's alright, we thought something like that happened." Micky answered sitting down at the table.

"What book were you reading?" Mike asked yawning again as he sat down as well.

" _Alice's adventures in Wonderland._ " Micky said. Mike looked at him.

"Really?" He asked Micky nodded.

"I loved that book when I was younger, did you ever read it?" Mike shook his head.

"No, I never did, I was too busy helping Ma raise the kids to read too much to be honest." Mike answered yawning for a third time. Micky looked at the Texan sucking his cheeks in a little.

"Mike, what time where you up this morning?" He finally asked as Mike got up to put the pork chops onto a pan in into the oven.

"My normal time five O' clock. Why?" Mike asked.

"What time are you going to get to bed tonight?" Micky asked avoiding Mike's question. Mike didn't answer.

"Mike?" Micky asked as he looked at his friend. Mike had fallen asleep leaning up against the counter. Micky sighed got up and poked Mike in the side.

"Hmm." Mike asked opening brown eyes to look tiredly at his friend.

"Mike, what time are you going to go to bed tonight?" Micky asked again.

"I don't know, I want to get something to eat, take a shower and maybe work a little bit on a song before I head to bed why?" Mike asked as yet another yawn overtook him.

"How about this," Micky said "take a shower right now, I'll watch your food, you eat and then go to bed?" Mike sighed getting to bed early would be great, but he had that song he was working on that he was almost done with the next thing he knew Micky was poking him again in the ribs.

"That's it, you're going to eat then bed." Micky said in a voice that Mike had heard his mother use a few times and it meant no nonsense. Mike sighed but nodded.

"Fine, supper then bed." He agreed "I'll get up early and take a shower before Davy uses all the hot water."

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Micky asked as Mike grabbed the pot holders from the drawer and pulled his supper out of the oven.

"Yeah, another double shift," Mike said sitting down again with the pork chop and a glass of milk.

"Starting at?" Micky asked wondering if there was a way he could convince Mike to sleep in a little.

"Noon until six...unless we get slammed again with people." Mike answered around a mouth full of pork chop.

"Well since you don't have to work until noon," Micky said "how about you sleep in a little if you're not up by nine thirty I'll wake you up?" Mike got up and put his dirty plate, fork and knife in the sink then grabbed his glass of milk and drank that and rinsed it out before setting it to the side. He then turned around and nodded. Sleeping in sounded great. Micky smiled again and getting up he followed Mike upstairs and crawled into bed turning away from Mike as he heard Mike slip out of his work uniform and into pajamas. The mattress creaking told him that Mike was getting into his own bed.

"Good Night Micky, see you in the morning." Mike's voice whispered through the dark.

"Night Mike, see you in the morning." Micky said but even as he said it he heard Mike's breathing go into the slow even breathing that sleep brought.


	28. Pillow time

**(Err, sorry? But before you all start boycotting my stories or throwing tomatoes at me, NO ONE DIED! I'm happy about that. Also, my friend Timespace64' is writing a sequel to this story that I will put up, so please don't throw tomatoes at me?**

 **Big THANK YOU to Timespace64' for reading this and looking it over for my grammar mistakes.**

 **Also, thank you to Maristar for your review. Also, I'm asking here because I don't think you have an account...how scary would you like the story? I have a few ideas but wanted to ask before I started writing it.)**

"Hi," Mike said, poking his head around the door, seeing the young man in the hospital bed. The young man didn't say anything. Mike licked his lips and moved into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He pulled a chair up to the bed and leaned the guitar up against the table.

"It's Wednesday today, and it's raining," Mike said. The young man didn't answer. Mike sighed. "Davy got a job at the high school as a teacher's assistant working with the performing arts teacher. Peter's still lookin' for a job… Not very many people want to hire someone who doesn't have very many skills… No offense to Peter." He got up and wandered over to the window and looked out at the rain. Then, with his back still to the young man, he continued talking.

"I tried telling him he should look around and see if anyone is hiring studio musicians or music teachers. He refuses, though. He said something about wanting to be able to pick up where we left off for when you wake up. Your mom called and asked how you were. I was out doing stuff so Davy answered. Nothing has really changed, has it? You're still the same as the night we brought you in. Remember that night?" Mike turned around to face Micky, who still didn't move or talk. Mike walked over to the chair and sat back down.

"We had a gig and we were tight man, I mean we were great. After that producer came up and asked us if we had a record label… Man, I really thought we'd be going places." Mike smiled at the memory, then cleared his throat and continued talking. "Then the next day we ran out of eggs. You said you'd go get some and you'd be back before Davy and Peter woke up so we could make breakfast and get over to the recording studio and meet that guy." Mike paused for a few moments to get a grip before talking again.

"You weren't back for an hour and a half and I was getting worried. Then the police showed up and said that there had been a shooting at the store and you were at the hospital. I don't think I drove anywhere so fast in my life." Here, Mike paused again and took a deep breath.

"We got there and they said that you were in surgery and we had to wait. While we waited, Peter called your family and your mom drove down right away. She looked pretty bad, but then again, she did get a call saying her son had been shot. I told them we still had not heard anything and we were still waiting. That's what we did for five hours. We just waited and drank bad hospital coffee," Mike paused again, looking at Micky's inert form, hoping that he would open his eyes, but Micky was still slowly breathing in and out.

"Do you know how weird it is to see you being still?" Mike asked. "It's weird man, you're always moving around, even in your sleep you move around, but now you don't… You just lay there… Anyway, the doctor finally came out and said that they got the bullet out and everything seemed fine. He said you'd wake up the next morning. We went home and your mom spent all night by your bed. I don't think we got much sleep that night. I know I was up when your mom called in the morning saying that something happened and you were in surgery again to stop some bleeding that happened and she didn't think it was too bad. She suggested that we stop by in the afternoon when they knew you would be up." Mike paused again and picked up the guitar and started tuning it. "You didn't wake up Mick, something went wrong and you didn't wake up. Please Micky wake up," Mike pleaded. Micky didn't move. Mike sighed again and started playing a tune then softly started singing

' _There's a wonderland for Alice_

 _A tall beanstalk for Jack_

 _The sleepy train will take you there_

 _So safely down the track.'_


	29. Pillow time part 2

**_(This is a part 2 from my chapter 'Pillow time' done by my friend and fellow writer TimeSpace64. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Thank you to Maristar for your review on the last chapter. As for your request on not killing The Monkees...I'll try as hard as I can not to, but I can't make any promises, depends on how late at night I write it._**

 ** _Again I DID NOT WRITE THIS and have permission by the author to put it up on my account.)_**

 _Pillow Time Part II_

 _By TimeSpace64_

 _Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I am a college freshman. Side note, the beginning might contain some sensitive contact if you're the kind of person who is offended when African Americans are signaled out. This was the 1960s, it happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this sequel and be sure to check out my page if you haven't already. Thank you and enjoy the story!_

 _ **Two months later…**_

"You _can't_ be serious!" One student exclaimed.

"Indeed I am," Mrs. Nitchman said to the student, as well as the rest of the class. Her theatre class sat in the first two rows of Bush Theatre, waiting for the results of the next play or musical they were to perform. "We are going to be performing a play _written_ by Mr. Jones."

"Mr. Jones, _you_ write plays?" Another student asked.

Davy smiled at the class. "Not until recently. It's kind of like you're my guinea pigs. It will show us whether or not I have a talent. You see, this is going to be a musical. The main theme to it will be the song, 'Old Folks Home,' a song written back in 1851. The musical takes us through the life of the narrator of the song, who is a plantation slave who is sent away on a raft to avoid getting sold to another plantation owner. The song goes a little like this, 'Way down upon the Swannee River, far, far away-"

Another student raised their hand. Mrs. Nitchman called on him. "How do you suppose we're going to do that, Mr. Jones? We've only got three colored kids in this class! And with that, two of them are _girls!_ How are we going to make this an adequate production about slaves with only three colored kids?" With those words, then tension in the room rose and the three students in question tensed.

"I've got that all figured out, Tristan, don't you worry about that," Davy turned to the three students. "You three are going to have a lot of fun with this, trust me. Nathan, you're going to be our protagonist. Kasey is going to voice your younger self, so you may end up having to walk around on your knees. We'll figure out the details later. Then once your character becomes older, you can say your own lines-"

Suddenly, the back doors to the theatre swung open, revealing the office secretary. The class and the teachers went silent as the secretary caught her breath. "Mr. Jones!" She finally exclaimed. "Mr. Nishwash-"

"Nesmith," Davy automatically corrected.

"He's in the office. There is a family emergency you must attend to."

Davy's eyes widened with panic. Thoughts quickly swarmed his head. ' _Is Micky still alive? Did he wake up? Is he dead? Had something happened to Peter this time? What happened?'_ Davy quickly grabbed his coat off a theatre chair and ran out of the theatre, following the secretary back to the office.

In the lobby, Mike was frantically pacing back and forth. When he saw Davy, he ran up to him grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit. Davy, still trying to put his coat on, asked him what was going on.

"I don't know," Mike said hastily. "Peter called. He didn't tell me what happened, but he said to get over to the hospital right away. _Something_ is happening."

Mike and Davy looked at each other, worry in their eyes. They stood before Micky's door, worried for what they were about to find behind it. Mike raised a fist and knocked softly on the door. Then, he opened the door with his other hand.

"Peter?" Mike asked, popping his head inside before opening the door the rest of the way. Davy looked in behind Mike, trying to find the problem. First, his eyes looked at the heart monitor. It still beeped slowly, defending the evidence that Micky's chest was still slowly moving in very small amounts. His eyes then traveled to the crying man hunched over, his arms lying on Micky's legs.

"Peter, what's the matter?" Davy asked as he and Mike finally came in and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Peter cried, not lifting his head. His words muffled as he continued. "I thought he was waking up, I thought he was! I called you on impulse. It's a false alarm."

Mike pulled up the only other chair in the room and sat down next to Peter. Peter instantly clung to the younger guitarist and cried some more. "I'm sorry, Mike. I'm sorry, Davy. I shouldn't have called," He wailed into Mike's shoulder.

"Hey man, don't worry about it," Davy quickly said. "You got me out of work _and_ having to deal with racial issues in the classroom setting. I'm glad you called. My boss gave me the rest of the day off to deal with this."

"Yeah man," Mike added. "Mr. McCarthy from the music store gave me the day off as well thanks to you."

"This means we can sit here with you and wait for him to wake up," Davy concluded. He sat himself down on the arm of Mike's chair while Peter sobered up. Finally, when Davy could tell Peter was able to think and speak clearly again, he asked, "What made you think he was waking up, Peter?"

Peter shook his head. "I saw his face move. Like his nose twitched and then he frowned a bit. When I got back from the phone though he hadn't changed a bit. The nurse told me it didn't happen and not to bug her unless it was a _real_ emergency."

"Well that's rude," Davy commented, his face twisting into disgust at the thought of the nurse.

"Well, now we just have to wait then, won't we?" Mike concluded. "Maybe we should sing a little. Maybe that will wake him up."

"Mike, we've done that maybe a thousand times and it has never worked," Davy complained.

"Do you have any better ideas, Jones?" Mike said a little too harshly. Davy was used to it by this point, though. With Micky not around as much, Mike got on Peter and Davy's case more to make up for Micky's absence.

Davy rolled his eyes. "No sir," he said sarcastically. He smirked at Peter's small smile that appeared as Davy made fun of Mike. Mike rolled his eyes at them and began to sing, with Davy and Peter instantly harmonizing with him. "There's a certain something in the way you looked at me and said you'd stay that let me know that I was out of line. But I didn't know what else to do and like a fool I tested you, by demanding things of you which weren't mine…"

Everything was a blur of yellow. There was one thing on his mind. _Eggs._ Eggs? Why was he looking for eggs again? Suddenly there was a vibration behind him. He jumped and turned to see a dark human figure, holding what was obviously a gun towards the head of a young lady. On the floor in front of her was a corpse. Her child? Her husband? He couldn't tell. Fear shocked his body. _Run!_ He thought to himself, but he found himself running _towards_ the danger instead of _away_ from it.

"Leave her alone!" He found himself saying, finding himself face to face with the dark figure. However, that didn't stop the figure. There was another vibration and a loud ringing in his ears. Behind the ringing something stuck out in his mind, but he couldn't identify it. What was happening?

"Micky!"

"Davy, go get a nurse!"

"Micky?! Micky, wake up, oh please wake up!"

A sporadic shock ran through his nerves. It was all fear. A few more vibrations hit him, as if something was traveling right through him. Suddenly, he lost his breath. He couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe?

"Micky! Micky! Oh Davy, hurry up! Micky!"

"Oh Micky, please wake up!"

He was trying, he was trying! All he could see was the yellow blurs around him. He felt like he was drowning. Suddenly, he caught something. He took in a huge breath that turned into a loud scream.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Everyone screamed. Micky flew upright in his bed, eyes wide with fear. The heart monitor was going crazy. Mike, Peter, and Davy jumped when Micky awoke, not expecting the ecstatic scream. Moments before the man was unconscious, possibly dying. Seconds later he was shaking and twitching. Now he was awake, fully awake.

"Micky!" They all gasped at once. He didn't hear them, though. Micky looked straight ahead, trying to catch his breath. A doctor and a few nurses suddenly busted through the door, shaking Micky out of his shock as they pushed him down.

"We need you three to leave," someone said. Micky turned his head towards the voice, trying to find it through the swarm of nurses. He couldn't figure out who it was or who they were talking to.

"But-" A familiar voice said in the rush.

"You _need_ to leave!" The voice said again.

Micky looked around frantically despite the protests of the nurses he could see. With one quick lunge forward, Micky looked to find a green wool hat above the heads of the medical professionals. He looked confused for a second, but then it clicked. The nurses were kicking Mike out.

"Mike, don't go!" Micky screamed.

"We'll be outside!" Micky heard Mike say quickly before he heard a door slam shut. The nurses pinned him down and the doctor began to speak to him. It was all a blur after that…


	30. Shopping

**(I'm back! Sorry I haven't been posting stuff but work got really busy and I put in more hours so it'll more then likely be even longer in between updates. This one shot is for the wonderful punkass3189 who requested this. Thank you so much for the idea. I hope this is what you had in mind.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.**

 **Unbeated so all spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Thank You to Maristar for your review on the last chapter. Unfortunately, that chapter is the conclusion sorry.**

 **I hope you like this one.**

 **Also, this is my 30th chapter, but who's keeping count?)**

"Okay guys, we need milk, peanut butter, bread, ONE bunch of bananas," Mike said looking over at Peter. Micky and Davy snickered "sugar and coffee."

"Alright, Peter and I can get the peanut butter and bread." Davy announced and they set off to the bakery section.

"I'll get the sugar." Micky said as he made his way over to the baking aisle.

 _"Guess that leaves me with the coffee and the bananas."_ Mike thought to himself as he started to steer the cart to the produce section. Whistling 'Mary Mary' as he made his way down the rows of vegetables Mike stopped and grabbed a pound of potatoes and a few onions and put them into the cart. He looked at the cabbages and wondered if he should get one to make cabbage and apples, but changed his mind. Then he made his way over to the fruits. He looked at the bananas and decided that they didn't look all that great to eat, but he could make banana bread with them so got some. Mike then spied the grapes. He walked over and looked at them, then flipped through the coupon book that had come in the mail. Grapes where on sale for 79 cents a pound. Mike bit his lip, remembering the last time he got grapes. They where really sour. So sour that no one ate them and Mike had to make jam from them because he could not stand to see food go to wast. He opened a bag, took a few out and popped them into his mouth. Sweet grape juice filled his mouth and he chewed them quickly and put the bag into the cart and started to make his way over to the coffee. As he ambled around keeping his eyes out for his friends he heard a voice coming from next to him.

"What kind of sugar did you want Mike, brown or white?" The voice asked. Mike jumped and turned around to come almost nose to nose with Micky.

"Don't _do_ that!" Mike snapped clutching his chest.

"Sorry." Micky smirked.

"No you're not." Mike said letting a little smile show.

"What kind do you want?" Micky asked again holding up the brown and white sugar again.

"White." Mike answered as he started walking towards the coffee again. Micky nodded as he put the sugar into the cart and went to return the brown sugar. Mike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He got to the coffee and started to debate on if he should get Maxwell house or the cheaper off brand coffee. He was still debating when Micky found him two minutes later.

"What do you think?" Mike asked looking at the drummer. Micky scratched his chin thinking as well finally he spoke.

"Get Maxwell house, it's more expansive, but it tastes better." Mike nodded and grabbed the coffee and put it into the cart.

"Okay, now we need-" Mike started to say but got cut off by Micky.

"MIKE! Can we get this?!" Mike glanced up and shook his head.

"No Mick, we don't need a pound of candy." Micky pouted.

"But I like candy." He said.

"Yeah, but we don't have the money for candy right now, I think there are some chocolate chips at home in the freezer, I'll make some cookies ether tonight or tomorrow. How's that?" Micky let out a sigh, but nodded.

"Okay, come on, lets find Peter and Davy pay for this stuff and get back to the pad." Mike said "We still need to get ready for that gig tonight."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Micky answered "Are we going to eat before or after?"

"I think after," Mike said as he turned the corner "by the time we get home and get ready we'll have to go."

"Maybe we should get something quick to eat once we get home like a pizza or something?" Micky suggested.

"That's a good idea." Mike said "Why don't you go find Davy and Peter and I'll run and grab a frozen pizza?"

"Sounds good." Micky answered as he turned away from Mike and headed off to find Davy and Peter. Mike hurried to the frozen section and grabbed a pizza and put it into the cart and hurried to catch up to Micky. He found Micky in the bakery section with Peter, who was holding a jar of peanut butter, with his head in his hand.

"What's up?" Mike asked once he got over to them.

"Davy's chatting up the bakery assistant" Micky said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Mike said sighing.

"He's been talking to her since we came over here." Peter said.

"Right well, we need to pay for this stuff and go so he's going to have to quite chatting and get the bread and we have to go." Mike said going over to where the short Englishman was still talking to the assistant.

"Hey Davy, come on...let's go." He said grabbing Davy and tugging him away.

"Oh, Mike there you are, this is Stacy." Davy said "She's a baker."

"Hmm, that's great." Mike said giving a polite but quick nod in Stacy's direction.

"Look Davy, we need to go so we can get home in time to get ready for our gig, as is we're going to be cutting it close." Mike said walking back over to the cart and pushing it to the check out counter. He started putting the stuff on to the counter while he patted his pockets looking for his wallet.

"Put it back Micky." Mike said still searching. Davy and Peter looked at Micky who put four candy bars back on the rack.

"Aww, Mike, you're no fun." Micky pouted.

"We don't have the money for that type of stuff right now, maybe after this gig we can get some stuff like candy or pop okay." Mike said finally locating his wallet and paying for the food he bagged it up quickly and they all walked out to the car and quickly loading up the groceries they got in, buckled up and hurried home to get ready for the gig. Mike deciding that as soon as they got payed he would get Micky, Peter and Davy something that they wanted.


	31. We're going to the fair

**(This one is for punkass3189 who wanted a one shot with the Monkees at the fair.**

 **This is not looked over.**

 **I don't own The Monkees.)**

"Hey Mike look at this!" Peter said pointing to a sign on the bulletin board at the store they where coming out of.

"What is it Pete?" Mike asked trying to shift the bags he was carrying from one arm to the other.

"There's a fair in town." Davy said as he looked at the flyer.

"I haven't been to the fair in ages!" Micky chimed in "Last time mom took Coco and I, Coco threw up on the Tilt-a-Whirl and mom said she wasn't taking up back...or maybe it's because I accidentally shot the carnie with a water gun instead of the target..." He trailed off a thoughtful look on his face. Mike laughed as he walked out the door and to the GTO.

"Can we go Mike?" Peter asked a hopeful look in his eyes. Mike put the bags down in the back seat and went around to the drivers side.

"We'll see how much money we have alright Pete." Mike answered. "We might be able to go the last day if we have nothing going on." Peter, Micky and Davy exchanged smiles.

"Come on you three get in or I'll leave ya." Mike said starting up the car.

"So what should we do first?" Mike asked as he handed his friends two tickets each It was late in the afternoon on the last day of the fair. Micky, Peter and Davy and been pestering Mike all week about going and Mike had finally given in.

"RIDES!" Micky said excitedly jumping up and down. Davy and Peter expressed their enthusiasm for the rides as well. Mike nodded as he followed his friends as they made their way along the midway.

"What ride do you want to do first?" Micky asked.

"Fast and dizzy rides first then we can eat something and do slow rides?" Mike suggested.

"Aww, Mike." Micky pouted.

"Micky." Mike said in a warning tone.

"Half the fun is riding a ride until you feel like throwing up." Micky said. Peter wrinkled his nose.

"Doesn't sound like a fun time for me." He answered.

"It doesn't sound like fun to me nether Peter." Mike said looking a little green.

"Come on!" Davy said going over to a 'Loop-O-Plane' and stood behind a group of kids their age.

"I don't want to." Peter said backing out.

"Why not?" Micky asked "Chicken?"

"No," Peter said "I just have a thing about well..." Peter trailed off.

"Oh come on Pete, you can't be afraid of heights!" Davy said biting back a laugh.

"Not of heights, no." Peter said "More of the going up side down."

"Okay, well, how about Peter and I sit this one out and you and Micky go on it?" Mike suggested looking at Davy.

"Do you want to go one it?" Micky asked.

"Well," Mike said. He'd love to go in it but no offense to Peter, he needed someone to watch him or he'd wonder off and come back with a calf he 'freed' from a stall or lose all the money he brought with on a rigged ring toss.

"You go on it with Davy, Peter and I will go on the tilt-a-whirl or something like that." Micky said.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. Micky nodded.

"Well, okay." Mike said as Micky walked away Peter following him.

"We'll meet at the 4-H food stand!" Mike hollered at Peters retreating back. Micky waved his hand to show he heard and they disappeared into the crowed.

"Come on Mike!" Davy said as the line moved forward and they got into the cage.

"Here we go!" Mike said as the ride started to move. Five minutes later they exited the ride both looking flushed from the blood rushing to their heads repeatedly.

"Man, that was fun!" Mike whopped as he looked around.

"Yeah. I'm going to go on it again with Micky!" Davy said as they ambled through the crowd to the 4-H buildings. Micky and Peter weren't there yet so Mike leaned against the wall crossing his legs at the ankles. They didn't have to wait long as Mike caught sight of a frizzy head of hair holding a orange balloon.

"Hey guys!" Micky said as he brought the balloon down and then let go so it sailed up. It stopped before it could get away though and looking down Mike saw that Micky tied it to his own wrist.

"Can we see the animals?" Peter asked playing with his own purple balloon.

"Yeah, let's see the horses!" Davy said and before Mike could stop him he took off. Micky shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." He said as he followed the shorter man into the horse barn. They found Davy leaning up against the stable petting the head of a brown horse.

"Your a good horse aren't you?" Davy said talking softly to the horse "Yes you are. I wish I had an apple to give you, but I don't."

"I don't think you should give the horse an apple anyway Davy." Mike said going over to the horse as well "His owner might not like it." Davy nodded and sighed.

"What kind of horse is this?" Peter asked going over to a stocky looking horse.

"A Belgian." Davy answered going over to it "They're used to pull logs and stuff."

"Oh." Peter said "You know a lot about horses." Davy smiled.

"Yeah, well, I use to ride when I was in school and I was wanting to be a jockey," Davy said "but the stable master told me that I should see what else the world had to offer before I settled on a career."

"Do you regret becoming a singer?" Mike asked. Davy shook his head.

"No! of course not!" Davy shouted making the horse they where passing stamp his foot.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. Davy nodded.

"Sure I'm sure Mike." He answered a small smile playing on his lips. Mike nodded not looking entirely convinced.

"Come on, lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Micky said as if to prove his point, his stomach let out a rumble. Mike shook his head but followed his friends out of the horse barn and into the food stand. After a surprising good meal of hamburgers and pop, topped off with homemade pie, the group made their way back onto the midway. While they where eating the lights had turned on making it look like a giant runway. Mike looked at his watch.

"Think we can go on the carousel?" Peter asked. Micky nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why we couldn't." Mike said "Davy are you alright with it?"

"Yeah," Davy nodded "but after that I want to go on the Loop-O-Plane again!"

"You can't." Mike said "After this we won't have anymore tickets." They got in line and soon picked out their horses. Davy swung up with ease and sat down his feet dangling just a bit off the ground. Peter's feet touched the platform and glancing at Mike and Micky he caught Davy's eye and jerked his head back making Davy look back. Davy snorted. Mike and Micky's legs where on the floor and sticking out in front of them a little bit. Micky grinned knowing what Davy was snorting at and Mike frowned. Soon the ride started up. Davy and Peter looked back at Mike and Micky laughing every so often. Every time the horse would go up their feet would move back and every time the horses went down their feet would slide forward.

"All right you three, time to head home." Mike said through a yawn as they got off the

"Really?" Micky pouted.

"Yeah," Mike said shepherding them to the exit "Come on." Yawning the other three followed Mike to the car.

"Hey, Micky, do you think you can get us home with out falling asleep?" Mike asked fishing the car keys out of his pocket. Micky nodded and took the keys.

"Good because I'm about ready to fall asleep standing up." Mike yawned as he got into the passenger side. Micky chuckled.

"Go ahead, Davy and Peter are already out cold." Micky said as he started the car. Mike hmmed and closed his eyes as he soon followed Davy and Peter into dreamland.


	32. Mrs Arcadian

**(I am so sorry everyone. I really have been trying to work on your one shot requests that you have given me honest I am, but life gets in the way...plus I have been putting more stuff up on Wattpad then on here. Sorry.**

 **This comes from my friend Timespace64' who gave me the word maroon to use for a word prompt a wile back and this is what happened.**

 **Thank You to Timespace64' and Smash250 for your reviews.**

 **I hope you like it.)**

Micky walked down the stairs carefully trying not to trip over the _maroon_ dress he had put on. The fan he found held up to his face so Mr. Vanderburg wouldn't recognize him. Halfway down, however, the dress snagged on a high heel and he went tumbling the rest of the way down.  
"Mi-" Davy said then covered his mouth.

"Missy, are you okay?" Peter asked and he and Mike hurried over to him.

"I'm fine boys," Micky said in a falsetto voice "just tripped over my dress." Mike helped him up and Micky held out his hand to Mr. Vanderburg.

"Missy Arcadian." He said, "I'm the boy's chaperone for their little party tonight." Mr. Vanderburg took his hand and gave the back of it a kiss making Micky wrinkle his nose and the rest of the Monkees almost erupt in a fit of silent giggles.

"Harley Vanderburg," He said, "Charmed to meet you."

"Well, now that you've met our chaperone," Mike said trying to save Micky anymore embarrassment "I'm sure you have other things to do." Micky shot Mike a grateful look that died with the next words out of Mr. Vanderburg's mouth.

"No, I don't really and the night is young. If you young kids don't mind I'd like to say and get to know Missy a bit better." Micky paled. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
